


Staying Strong

by Galactic_Ink



Series: Raising Anya, Allen, and Aleksandr [17]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Slice of Life, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 37,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America and Russia have already spent seven years raising their children Anya and Allen, but now something unexpected has appeared and the family of four find themselves going through a very complex and interesting journey. *SEQUEL to A Love That Grows*Slice of life*MPreg*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The News

**Author's Note:**

> *Well like I said in my Anya and Allen series the sequel lives! This chapter is the same as the Anya and Allen one just at the perspective of Alfred and Ivan!* Hope you like it!*

**Hetalia: Axis Powers**

RusAme

**Staying Strong**

**The News**

America stood in his bathroom staring in shock at what he held in his hands. The blue and white stick was the same as the other two in his sink and he was stunned. His blue eyes wide in shock, but then crinkled at the edges as a smile took over his face; smiling brightly at himself in the mirror above the sink.

"I, I can't believe it! I can't fucking believe this," he exclaimed to himself then began to pace around in the bathroom. "It's been… what? Seven years? Yeah, the kids stopped aging at five…," he muttered to himself as he continued to pace in his closed bathroom, "Oh my fucking God. I, I'm pre—"

He was cut off from his little bout of hysteria when a knock came to the bathroom door. He practically jumped at the sound then the voice coming through the wooden door.

"Alfred? Alfred are you okay?"

The honey blonde smiled to the point his face started to hurt and he clutched onto the blue and white stick that once again changed his life. He grabbed at the door and opened it up to see Ivan back away on reflex. The Russian arched a brow at the smiling country, who only moments ago was running to the bathroom with a hand over his mouth.

"What's going on? Are you feeling better?"

America just grinned at his husband then lunged at him, tackling him in a hug, which took them both down to the bedroom floor. Russia was completely caught off guard when America kissed him deeply on the lips then sat up on his body.

"I'm pregnant!"

Ivan stared at the honey blonde in shock and Alfred held up the test he had taken. The word "Pregnant" spelled out on a digital screen was held before his eyes.

"I didn't think I was at first, but then I took two other tests and well… I'm pregnant!"

Russia reached for the test slowly and stared at it then looked to America's smiling face then to his stomach.

"We, are having another child?"

"Yup," Alfred declared elated, but then began to look worried as Ivan didn't look as happy as him. "That's, that's okay right? The kids are technically seven now… but they're mature enough to handle a little sibling! And, and we can totally handle it!"

Ivan kept staring at his husband's stomach then put a hand to it and looked up at Alfred's worried face.

"We are having another child." Ivan had a smile come to his face as he said this then sat up quickly and hugged the American. "We are having another child!"

Alfred laughed happily as tears came to his eyes and couldn't help but smile when Ivan moved to kiss him. When they pulled apart the ash blonde kept Alfred in his hold and had his face buried in the crook of Alfred's neck. He muttered words of gratitude and happiness in Russian into his husband's skin, completely overjoyed. He had no idea if Alfred could get pregnant again, neither of them knew. They hadn't tried to or even had time for sex much with raising twins, who think they can do anything, and dealing with work. Honestly neither of them could remember the last time they had sex, but it didn't matter now. America was pregnant once again.

"We gotta tell the kids Ivan."

America pulled Russia back to wipe at his eyes and smile at him.

"Da, da, of course. When should we do it? After studies? After dinner? At bedtime?"

Ivan's mind was still reeling at the fact they were having a third child.

"Dude calm down, geeze," stated Alfred laughing. "We can do it after school ends."

Ivan nodded in agreement then smiled at Alfred and leaned forward to kiss him. The two smiled into the kiss and it took effort for both of them to calm down enough to kiss properly. Ivan felt like his heart was going to burst because of the news and just couldn't help but keep smiling between and during each kiss they shared. Alfred felt the same way and both hoped the children would enjoy the news as much as they did.

When Anya and Allen's private teacher left for the day Russia had found in the backyard and told them to follow him. They were confused on why, but followed their papa nonetheless, and soon found themselves in their old room where their daddy stood amongst the cluttered room. The twins no longer stayed in their old nursery, having gotten their own rooms, which left the nursery to collect all their baby toys and clothing and other things. Alfred wanted to keep everything so it would be like a messy photo album, and Ivan agreed though it he secretly thought everything would come in handy one day, hopefully, and today was finally that day.

"What is it," the twins asked in unison.

Alfred smiled brightly and Ivan just held him close as he smiled softly at his children.

"We have news malen'kiye."

Ivan looked at Alfred prompting him to go ahead. The twins just looked confused at their smiley parents.

"We're having a baby," Alfred declared.

"You two will be getting a little brother or sister soon da?"

Anya and Allen looked at each other then to their parents.

"What do you do with a baby," asked Allen.

"Is it a little a sister," asked Anya.

"You take care of a baby Allen, and I don't know if it is a little sister or brother yet," stated Alfred. "But no matter what they are, you two will have a third sibling and you'll get to play with them and teach them stuff."

This caught the twins' attention and they let out a little gasp.

"You mean, we can play space with them?" "We can use them for dress up?" "We can use them for pranks?" "We can –"

"Yes, yes, and no, no pranks."

The twins let out an "aw" in disappointment as their Daddy shot them down, but they still felt excited to have a younger sibling coming.

"When will they be here?"

"Nine months," stated Ivan.

The twins let out a gasp then groaned about that being too long. Alfred and Ivan only laughed at their children and promised them that if they could speed up the process they would. The nations then sent their children off to do their homework and they turned to look at the old nursery.

"We've got a lot less stuff to get this time," stated Alfred as he trailed his fingers over one of the cribs.

"Da, but there still is lots to do and family to tell."

Alfred groaned at that part and suggested they didn't say anything and let it be a surprise. Ivan rejected the idea and stated it wouldn't be nice and that everyone wouldn't react like they had the first time (Belarus). Alfred only groaned more and Ivan wrapped his arms around the American.

"Come, we have things to do dorogoy."

"I can't. I'm pregnant."

Russia only laughed then slid a hand to America's hip and crotch.

"I do not think you are too pregnant da?"

Alfred smirked and nodded.

"Okay, but we gotta do it quickly."

Ivan smiled at the answer and easily picked Alfred up and hurried him over to their bedroom where they would be "celebrating" Alfred's pregnancy.

* * *

**Translations:**

malen'kiye - Little ones

dorogoy – darling


	2. 8 Weeks and Excited

**8 Weeks and Excited**

America sat on the floor in the living room with his laptop in his lap. He was facing the backyard where Anya and Allen were playing on their playset. He looked up to see if they were doing alright on their own then to his side as he noticed Russia had appeared beside him.

"Oh, hey Ivan. What's up?"

"I just called my sisters and they are coming for the dinner," he stated as he moved to sit down beside Alfred.

The honey blond smiled at the news and made a happy noise. They had agreed to do a "take two" of sorts of telling their families; having a big dinner once more and hoping everything goes much smoother than the first time. America was very excited and very eager to spill the news to everyone. Russia had suggested they wait until after their first check-up to tell everyone, but America stated he couldn't wait that long.

"God, I'm so ready for this. I know it's gonna be better than last time! I just know it!"

"I am happy as well dorogoy. I cannot wait to know what we are having."

"Yeah… like the twins are ISS so what could this one be?"

Ivan gave a thought to that, as did Alfred, and both were completely stumped. There was already a personifications of Alaska and the Aleutian Island ***** , plus ISS.

"I cannot think of anything… Maybe it won't be a personification," the Russian suggested.

"But if it isn't then will it be human," asked Alfred a little worried.

Ivan just hummed at the suggestion then moved Alfred to have him lean on his side as he wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Could be, but we will never know until it is born da? Whatever we are having we will love it all the same."

"You're right, and speaking of having… What are we going to serve for dinner tomorrow? I don't care what it is, but there has to be beef stroganoff," America demanded.

Ivan chuckled at the request, having a feeling that the blonde would be craving the dish once more.

The two began to talk about the dinner and what to do for it when they were interrupted by a shrill scream. They both snapped their attention to the playground to find Anya stuck upside down on the monkey bars, her foot seeming to be caught in the triangle loop while her shirt covered her head and not her torso. Allen was situated on top of the monkey bars trying to push Anya's foot free, but if he succeed that would leave Anya taking a pretty nasty fall. The nations were quick on their feet and yelling at the twins as they burst out of the house to save their daughter.

**......**

"Can we have mac n cheese Papa," asked Allen as he and his sister sat in the kitchen.

"And sweet potatoes too, with the marshmallows," requested Anya.

Ivan gave a hum and looked to Alfred who was cooking beside him. Today was the day of the dinner and they only had an hour before everyone would start arriving. The twins were helping by preparing small things, such as ripping the stems off the colored and mustard greens, snapping green beans, and setting the table.

"We can, I already made the sweet potatoes, but not mac n cheese," stated Alfred as he checked on the sweet potatoes then rushed off to the pantry for the box of noodles and a block of cheese.

The twins cheered then oooed as Ivan set a finished dish before them.

"What's this dinner for Papa?"

"To tell your grandparents, uncle, and aunts about your new sibling, but don't tell them when they get here da?"

"Da," they said in unison.

Ivan smiled at his children and kissed the top of their heads before going back to the stove. Soon the doorbell rang followed by a knock and the twins were sent to greet their guests.

They ran for the door and yanked it open, before running out it and tackling their family.

"Oof, now, now, calm down," England stated as he hugged his grandchildren back then watched them move on to France and Canada, "Let's get into the house now."

The twins nodded and ripped themselves away from their grandpa and uncle and led them inside.

"Welcome to our humble—um…" Anya paused as she tried to remember the rest of the phrase.

"A boat," suggested Allen, who was just as lost as his sister.

Their grandparents and uncle laughed though Canada did give the correct phrasing, which Anya stated she knew all along. Alfred took that moment to appear wearing a messy apron that actually protected the sweater he had claimed from Ivan years ago and hugged everyone.

"So what are were here for mon enfant?"

"It's a surprise," Alfred declared smiling happily and rocking on the balls of his feet.

Francis arched a brow at this then looked over to Arthur to see if he'd give up any information.

"Why do you always think I know everything?"

Francis just shrugged then joined Matthew on the couch to play with his grandchildren.

"So, what is the occasion Alfred," asked England as he inched closer to his son.

Alfred only shook his head and smiled.

"I won't say until dinner, which is almost done by now," he stated as he looked at his watch then turned to head to the kitchen.

At that moment the doorbell went off again and America made a detour to get to it. When he opened it up the Anya and Allen where right by his side and they lunged forward at the two guests at their doorstep.

"O-Oh, hello Anya, Allen. How are you today," inquired Ukraine as she recovered from the sudden force of twins jumping at her.

"Awesome! We got so much stuff to eat today," stated Allen happily as he let go of Ukraine to hug Belarus, which Anya was already doing.

"Anya, Allen, what have I told you about attacking people at the door," said Alfred as he rolled his eyes at the mischievous twins then made way for Ivan's siblings to come in as he greeted them.

France arched brow at seeing the sisters and smiled knowingly as he felt a sense of déjà vu.

"What are you smiling about," inquired Arthur as he batted away Francis's arm from his waist.

"Oh, nothing, just… I believe I know why we are here mon amour."

England gave a questioning look and was about to ask what he had come up with when the announcement that dinner was ready came from the dining room. Everyone filed in and took their seats. France only smiled more at seeing the meal made for them and he knew then that he was correct in why everyone was called for dinner.

"Okay, so me and Ivan called you guys here for something really, really, amazing!"

The twins giggled from their seats knowingly and Alfred smiled brightly at his husband at the other end of the table.

"What is the surprise little brother," asked Ukraine eager to find out.

"Ah, well, a while ago Alfred found that he is—"

"Pregnant," America shouted as he threw up his arms in a ta-da fashion.

"Da, pregnant," said Russia chuckling.

Everyone at the table smiled at the news and congratulated them, except for Belarus.

"What's wrong Aunt Natalia," asked Anya, who was sitting closer to her.

Belarus stared at her plate blankly as the table fell silent then looked up to her big brother.

"Congratulations, big brother," she said softly.

"Thank you Natalia, that means a lot to me."

She only gave a nod then smiled softly as Anya got her attention again and started telling her about her schooling.

From there on the dinner went over greatly, no incidents of any kind, except for Allen spilling his Kool-Aid all over himself. Everyone talked of baby showers and questioning the twins on what they planned to do with their new sibling and wondering about names. When the dinner was over; leftovers were put away and everyone went to their rooms. Alfred smiled brightly at his husband from where he laid on his side of the bed.

"I knew it would be better than last time."

Ivan smiled and shook his head as he kissed Alfred and held him close in their bed.

"Da, and I believe this pregnancy will be very easy."

Alfred gave a hum to that and rubbed Ivan's arm that held him tightly against his chest before going to sleep.

* * *

**Notes/Translations:**

**Aleutian Island*** \- Islands off the coast of Alaska that are owned by Russia and US. I totally forgot about it before, but remembered when I wrote this xp

Mon enfant – my child

mon amour – my love

dorogoy – darling

***Aw yes, two chapters in one day! I shall post every Sunday (cuz that's when i don't have to work) and possible Wednesdays too if need be!* I hope you enjoyed it so far! Reviews Welcomed!* HAPPY 4TH OF JULY EVERYONE! HELL YEAH FIREWORKS AND BBQ! HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMERICA!***


	3. 10 Weeks and Seeing Dr. Kirk

 

 

**10 weeks and Seeing Dr. Kirk**

With the sound of Alfred's musical alarm playing loudly at 7 in the morning Alfred found himself jarred from his sleep. He groaned and shut off the alarm then buried under his covers and pillow. He knew he had to get up, but he didn't want to move just yet.

"Dorogoy," said Ivan through a yawn as he felt the American cuddle up to him. "Alfred, get up. We have to go to your appointment today."

America stayed silent and curled into Russia more. The older country sighed, which turned into a yawn, then sat up, taking the covers with him. Alfred whined in protest and tried to pull them back on him to block out the sun, but Ivan wouldn't allow it.

"Alfred do you not wish to see the baby. Dr. Kirk is very busy and if we miss the appointment we will have to wait for another opening and—"

"UUuuuuggggghhhh fine! Jesus, Russia!"

The ash blonde gave a smirk and watched America sit up. He kept his eyes closed as he reached for his glasses and slipped them on.

"Why do our appointments always seem to be in the morning with her," America asked tiredly.

"Because you are too impatient to take an afternoon appointment unless you have to."

Alfred just huffed and moved to get out of bed, but stopped and put a hand on his stomach. His eyes shot open as a familiar feeling came over him and he quickly found himself bolting out of bed and kneeling in front of the toilet in their bathroom. Russia came up to him and patted his back as he emptied his stomach.

"I hate this," Alfred stated after the nauseous feeling left him. "Being pregnant would be great if it wasn't for the all puking."

"Da, but you are not that lucky. Now come on Alfred," Ivan said as he lifted the blonde to his feet.

The two took a shower together and dressed then went downstairs to grab something quick to eat. They found the twins to be awake and sitting at the island with big bowls of cereal along with Pop-Tarts. Russia chastised them on doing so, saying they knew full well that the Pop-Tarts were meant to be eaten by themselves and that they had enough cereal for four bowls. America agreed, but let them eat what they had gotten, though he did take the rest of their chocolate chip Pop-Tarts and claimed it as his and Ivan's breakfast. The twins gaped at them and America just kissed their heads and told them to behave while he and Russia left for the appointment.

With the box of Pop-Tarts now empty, Russia only having package and America eating the rest, and a short car ride; the two soon-to-be parents (again) arrived at their appointment. They filed out the paperwork and the instant they turned it in Dr. Kirk was ready to see them. A nurse took them through the basics then set them up in an exam room.

"I can't wait to see what we got," said Alfred excitedly as he looked around the familiar room.

"As am I dorogoy," Ivan stated as he took America's hand in his own.

He squeezed it gently and Alfred smiled at him and leaned over to kiss him. It was deep and loving, speaking volumes for the both of them and neither wanted it to end. Alfred leaned over more on his exam table to wrap his arms around Ivan, though he teetered on the edge, so Ivan stood up and moved towards him. He slipped between America's legs and wrapped his arms around his husband as he kissed him. They both were completely consumed by their heated kisses and both completely forgot where they were.

"Well hey howdy hey you—Oh."

The two nations froze at hearing this and slowly pulled away from each other to look over at the person that had come into the exam room. Dr. Kirk stood before them with a slight blush on her face and held her files and tablet over her face that poorly concealed the smile there.

"Well I guess you guys are excited about this baby huh," she inquired with a teasing tone.

The two nations blushed in embarrassment, though Alfred turned redder than Ivan, and awkwardly agreed with their doctor.

"Hey, it not like I haven't seen this before," Dr. Kirk said with a chuckle as she walked over to them. "I once caught a couple in the act!"

America just blushed darker, but laughed lightly with his doctor while Russia stayed silent and tried to calm himself in more ways than one.

"Well, let's get started shall we?"

Alfred and Ivan nodded and Dr. Kirk just chuckled and smiled brightly at them as she started the appointment. She asked the usual questions, did the usual tests, and being satisfied with the results of everything outside the womb it was time to look inside. She lubed up Alfred's slightly humped abdomen and placed the probe on it. They looked at the screen intently and all three of their faces brightened up as the grainy image of fetus come onto the monitor.

"Well, looks like you guys are having one little bundle joy this time," the doctor said happily as she moved the probe around to make sure it was just one.

Alfred felt tears come to his eyes as he looked at the small thing on the screen and Ivan held his hand tightly as he took in the image.

"The fetus looks healthy. No abnormalities that I can see at this stage. Congrats you guys."

"Thank you," Ivan said as Alfred stayed fixated on the monitor.

The rest of the appointment went on by smoothly, though Alfred had demanded to hear the baby's heartbeat, which resulted in him coming to tears at hearing the little thumps. Soon the appointment was over, and once they were given the okay they checked out of the office with smiles on their faces.

"I can't wait to tell everyone," America said excitedly as he got into the car.

"Da, and we have to pick out a name," said Russia as he stared up the car.

Alfred agreed with him happily and turned on the a/c to battle the June heat. The car ride home was filled with excitement as the nations' anticipation for the new baby grew.

* * *

**Translations:**

Dorogoy – darling

***Well I couldn't bring myself to wait till Sunday to post so I decided to jut post this one chapter early! Plus, its shorter so why not xp* But on Sunday... Something wicked this way comes...* Hope you like it so far! Reviews welcomed***


	4. 12 Weeks and the Unexpected

 

**Warnings:** Read with **CAUTION**!

* * *

**12 Weeks and the Unexpected**

Alfred groaned as he stared at his laptop. His head hurt and he felt irritated with all the work he had to finish if he wanted to avoid getting in trouble with his boss. He had been in his office for hours and he barely made a dent in the work he had to do.

" _So unfair, I just had my birthday, and I'm pregnant, and he wants me to do all this,'_ Alfred ranted in his head.

He groaned in annoyance, and sat back in his chair to relax his aching back, but it made it worse. He let out a hiss of pain as he winced at the ache that shot through his back.

"A-Ah, fffuuucck! Fuck this, I'm going to the bathroom," he stated to himself as got up, rubbing his back, and left his office.

The past couple weeks had been smooth for Alfred, relatively speaking, most of the symptoms of pregnancy had not been missed. The morning sickness and cravings, had been all over him at first, but seemed to dissipate, which he just took as a blessing, although in their place persistent back pain arrived and it was killing him. He and Russia had seen Dr. Kirk two weeks ago for their first check up and everything had checked out. They found that they were only having one baby, which they both where grateful for. Raising twins was hard enough and if they had another set miraculously, well, it would be a miracle if the house would be in one piece.

Alfred sighed as he got into the bathroom and went to sit down because he just didn't feel like standing for anything. When he got himself situated he looked down at his somewhat flat stomach, but noticed something odd past it. He grabbed his boxers and lifted it up to get a better look to find a red splotch in it. He knew he hadn't sat in ketchup or the like, so he assumed it might be blood. His blue eyes grew wide at this idea, and he quickly moved to grab a wad of toilet paper and put it too his anus. When he pulled it back he found more of the red substance on it, and by the looks of it, it was in-fact blood.

"W-What?!"

There was no mistaking it, but he didn't understand why blood would be coming out of him. Inside his mind the thought of it the blood being related to the baby made itself known, and the unease it caused was too great to ignore. He quickly scrambled out of the bathroom while trying to pull up his pants at the same time. He almost fell face first numerous times as he rushed to Ivan's office. He burst into the room, startling the older nation behind his desk, and ran up to him.

"What is it?"

"I'm bleeding!"

"What," Russia asked as he felt his heart racing.

"I'm bleeding! Are you deaf?! I think it has something to do with the baby," America said near panic.

Alfred paced around the room in worry then hissed and put a hand to his back. He rubbed at it gently and sat down in one of the chairs in the office. He then looked to his husband, realizing that he hadn't said a word, but found him to be dialing a number on his cellphone.

"What are you doing," the honey blonde asked as he rubbed his back.

"Calling Dr. Kirk."

Ivan waited for a moment before it picked up.

" _Hello Dr. Kirk speaking."_

"Hello, this is Ivan Braginsky-Jones. I—"

" _Oh hello Ivan, how are you and Alfred,"_ Dr. Kirk asked happily as shuffling sounds came through the line.

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about. Alfred is bleeding," he said firmly with worry lacing his voice.

America got up from his chair when Russia said this and moved over to stand beside Ivan. He leaned on his desk to ease the ache still in his back, and whispered for him to put the call on speaker.

" _Bleeding,"_ came Dr. Kirk's voice loudly as he phone was placed on speaker.

"Yeah. I, I went to the bathroom and found a red spot of blood in my boxers then… then I touched where it came from and it was still there," he said awkwardly to the phone.

There was a pause on the doctor's end, the only sound coming through was a hum and what sounded like papers shuffling.

" _That is vaginal spotting or bleeding… well for you it's anal, but it's common in pregnancy. It doesn't always occur when you're pregnant though."_

"So, so it's normal then?"

" _Yes, it's perfectly harmless. It can occur after sex, or be a sign of premature labor, or infection. Although…"_

More sounds of papers being moved sounded through the phone, which made America and Russia both extremely tense. They hoped dearly that the explanation wasn't as nerve wrecking as what Dr. Kirk already said.

" _Ah, however it can also be a sign of a miscarriage. If you are having abdominal pain or back pain or feel like you're not pregnant, say: no cravings, or morning sickness, or pregnancy glow, the like… it's because of a miscarriage."_

"M-Miscarriage…"

Alfred felt like his heart had stopped and the air in his lungs had left him. He was petrified and Ivan was just as terrified as he was.

"I-Is there a chance that it is a miscarriage or perhaps one of the other reasons," asked Ivan seeing that Alfred was currently unable to speak.

" _I'm not sure, you two are nations after all and male at that. I would say you could come in today for me to take a look, but I can't. I can see you first thing tomorrow though, eight o'clock_ ," Dr. Kirk said as the sounds of ruffling papers and a filing cabinet being opened and closed came through the phone.

"Yes, yes we will take that appointment."

" _Alright, now before I let you two go, you must know that it's a good probability that it isn't a sign of miscarriage. But if you believe that it could be the case then you need to know that not every miscarriage is explainable and it can be a result of many things. So just stay calm and relaxed, as well as get bedrest, eat healthy, no caffeine, and no drugs and alcohol. I'll have more information for you tomorrow. Alright?"_

"Yes doctor."

" _Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, but in the meantime just stay calm, okay?"_

"Very well, thank you Dr. Kirk."

" _You're welcome, see you soon."_

The phone went dead after that and Ivan looked up to Alfred who was still very silent. The blonde had his hands on his stomach and was staring down at it then looked at Ivan when he saw his larger hands cover his stomach.

"It will be alright dorogoy. We will see the doctor tomorrow and find that there is nothing to worry about."

"I don't know Ivan… I, I don't feel right. What if—"

"Nyet, do not think that way Alfred," Russia said firmly as he looked at America.

Alfred's worried blue eyes looked at determined violet, and saw that Ivan didn't want to believe in such a grim possibility. Alfred could only smile softly at his husband and give a nod.

"Okay."

**......**

The rest of the day went by slowly. Alfred got half of his work done to take his mind off things, but then abandoned it in favor of playing with his children. He didn't want to think about anything that Dr. Kirk told him until tomorrow morning when he would see her. Ivan spent the rest of the day finishing his work then researching miscarriages before finding that he couldn't withstand reading the articles. He had shut off his laptop, no longer wanting to think of such an event, and went to join Alfred and the twins in their little games. Though during his time with them he couldn't help but keep an eye on the American.

When lunch and dinner had taken place Ivan had found that Alfred didn't have the ridiculous appetite he had earlier in his pregnancy. He had less than what he usually ate and his odd extra toppings were nowhere on his plate. He assumed it was because of the depressing possibility hanging over their heads. The older nation didn't know what to do, and thus overlooked it, though he did try to comfort the honey blonde who looked at his food sullenly.

By night fall the two had made sure the twins had bathed and in bed before going to their own room. Alfred took a long shower and resisted the urge to look at his boxers or even think of how he felt less pregnant. When he was finished Russia was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling fan, dressed in boxers and a t-shirt. America climbed in next to him and rested his head on Ivan's chest.

"So, 8am?"

"Da… Are you…?"

Alfred sighed and just curled up closer to Ivan. Ivan only hugged Alfred in understanding and kissed the American's forehead. Russia rubbed soothing circles into America's back to ease him and send him off to sleep. The Russian himself stayed awake through the night, or so he thought; he found himself startled awake and he took a deep breath as he realized he had dozed off. He groaned and went to roll over, but found Alfred blocking his path and something else. The bed felt wet and warm and he silently cursed thinking that one of the children had snuck into their bed and wet it again, though that hadn't happened in years. This fact was beyond his tired mind though and he lifted up the bedding to find out which child was the culprit, but when he did he was not ready for what he found.

Instead of Anya or Allen curled up and soaked, he found a big pool of something dark all over the bed and Alfred. His violet eyes grew wide in horror and pulled the bedding back completely to see Alfred lying on his side facing away from him covered in red.

' _No, no, no, no, no, no, this is a dream! This is not real!'_

Ivan repeated this in his head hoping that it was true, and turned on his bedside lamp thinking that the moonlight was tricking him. Once the light was on he wished deeply that it was just a trick as he looked at the pool of red and Alfred's lower half. He shook Alfred awake, still wanting to hold onto a little hope that it was a dream or some mental delusion.

"Iiivvaahhnn stoop... Stop it. Stop dude!"

Alfred sprang up from the bed, ready to punch the older nation, but stopped when he realized the frightened look on his face. He then noticed that the bed felt odd and he looked down to see a large dark puddle around him. He stared in shock then reached over to grab his glasses, and sat in silence as he saw with clarity what was around him.

"No, no, no, no… Ivan, Ivan, what is this? What is this?!"

America looked at Russia with sadness, confusion, and anger on his face. He felt his eyes burn and soon found himself crying as he felt his stomach. Before he could feel a bit of weight there, but now, there was nothing. Ivan reached over to him and held him tightly, his own eyes burning from tears. He wanted to hold them back, but seeing Alfred as he was and knowing what just happened, he held on tighter the American and let out a choked sob.

"W-Why," Alfred demanded as he clung to his husband.

Both wanted an answer to that question as they clung to each other. Both desperately wanting to know why it happened when it hadn't before, what made it different from before. They sat together in the red pool as they cried, grieving for the child they had anticipated.

* * *

**Translations:**

Dorogoy – darling

da/nyet – yes/no

***I told you guys in A Love That Grows that I wanted a fic that didn't sugarcoat pregnancy. I know that baby blues and miscarriages don't always happen, but I want to see that kind of thing in a fic once in awhile. So, I made this chapter, but don't worry my dears things get better!***


	5. Recovery

**Note:** I changed this chapter a bit! I finally figured out how to fix the little awkward part towards the end!

* * *

**Recovery**

America and Russia sat together in Dr. Kirk's main office in the hospital. Alfred kept his eyes on the floor and one hand entwined with Ivan's. Ivan rubbed his thumb over the back of Alfred's hand and looked at the doctor's desk. Both of them were tired, bags under their eyes, and a deep sense of loss was gaping in their hearts. Ivan had called 911 only hours before not sure if it was safe to move Alfred on his own in any way. They had gotten a paramedic and they took Alfred to the hospital while Ivan had stayed behind to gather their children and meet Alfred there.

The door to the office opened and Dr. Kirk walked in calmly to her desk and sat down. She laid down her file and tablet, and took a deep breath before looking at the couple with sympathy.

"I, am sorry for your loss," she started. Ivan only gave a hoarse sounding "thank you" while Alfred said nothing. "The type of miscarriage you had was a Complete Spontaneous Abortion (miscarriage) *****. A miscarriage typically takes a course of a few weeks, but since you are male and a nation… I can only surmise that your intense back pain was going on for awhile and you started bleeding when it was time to push everything out," Dr. Kirk said as she looked over Alfred's file. Both of the nations had nothing to say to this so she continued. "The tests I had done show no explanation for the miscarriage, which is a common result for miscarriages. It could have been due to many factors, but—"

"Can I still have children?"

Dr. Kirk looked into Alfred's tired eyes and nodded.

"Yes, you can. There is no damage to the uterus that you miraculously have, but I can't say that this won't happen again. There is always the same level of risk for a miscarriage whenever you become pregnant. Also before, you two knew that the twins where a personification, but this time you don't have anything. This baby could be just a human or immortal with no attachment to anything."

"Is that why it couldn't come to term," Ivan asked as he squeezed Alfred's hand.

"Yes, very likely, but like I said before could be many factors; though it's definitely not either one of you. However, if you wish to try again wait awhile before doing so, four weeks or six. I've heard of couples who've gone through this and had to try four times before finally conceiving and keeping a baby to term."

"Four," asked Alfred amazed.

He couldn't process anyone going through that pain so many times for a child.

"Yes, four. Do you two have any questions?" Russia looked to his husband who shook his head and he agreed. "Alright, well these," Dr. Kirk digs through the file folder to pull out two small booklets and hands them over to the nations, "these are booklets that can inform you all that you need to know on how to prevent miscarriages and give helpful tips and things. If you come up with a question later this booklet is likely to have the answer, and if not, there's always the internet or myself." Russia nodded while America looked through his booklet. "Okay, well that's all I have for you two," she said standing up and walking around her desk.

She shook hands with both of them then hugged them, giving words of comfort and encouragement. She then ushered them out to the nurse that was watching over Anya and Allen. The nations thanked her once more and took their children and went home.

"Oh, I have to tell Arthur and them about what's happened," said Alfred tiredly as Ivan drove them home.

"Do you want to?"

Alfred gave a sigh at the question and nodded.

"It's best if I do because if they see me two months from now, or whenever, they're gonna wonder why I'm not showing…" Alfred gave another sigh and looked back at the sleeping twins in the back seat. "It's a good thing we haven't told everyone yet though."

Ivan could only nod and the rest of the drive was silent.

When morning came Alfred stayed in bed while Ivan tended to the children's breakfast.

"Why do you look sad Papa," asked Anya as she dug into her blini.

Ivan was in the process of drinking his coffee when the question came up. He sighed into the mug and set it back down on the table.

"Do you remember last night when I took you with me to the hospital?" The twins nodded. "That is why I am sad. Your, little sibling was lost."

"Lost," asked the twins in unison.

"How did it get lost? It can't go anywhere," said Allen as his sister nodded in agreement.

"Da, but it was lost. Um, your little sibling, passed away."

The twins gave confused looks, but then made a soft gasp.

"Like, like the goldfish we got from the fair," inquired Anya.

Ivan thought about it for a moment and nodded his head as he recalled that day. The twins had won a gold fish from a game, but the little guy didn't live long after a few weeks of him being home.

"He died," asked Allen though it sounded more of a statement.

Ivan could only nod and the twins instantly fell silent. They had been looking forward to their new sibling ever since they found out.

"Is Daddy okay," Allen asked as he looked at his papa.

Ivan pressed his fingers to his eyes and shook his head.

"N-No, uh, he is in bed still. He needs rest."

Anya and Allen looked at each other then got up from their unfinished breakfast and took their Papa's hand. Ivan gave a confused look as they tugged on him to get up, but complied with their wishes and followed them. They led him upstairs and found that they were taking him to his bedroom. They opened the door quietly and climbed onto the bed (that had been replaced with one from a guest room) and pulled Ivan with them. Alfred opened his tired eyes as he felt the bed dip and turned over to see Allen, Anya, and Ivan all staring at him. Allen put his hands on Alfred's cheeks and leaned down to kiss his Daddy's forehead.

"Get better Daddy."

"Yeah, you don't have to be sad," stated Anya as she placed a kiss on Alfred's forehead as well.

He looked at the bright violet and blue eyes staring at him then felt a smile come to his face as the little seven year olds draped themselves over his body to hug him at awkward angles. Russia smiled at the scene before him then decided to join in and laid on top of everyone. The twins squealed and laughed as they claimed they were being crushed and Alfred felt himself laughing too. When America opened his eyes as his laughter began to calm he found Russia looking at him. The older nation put a hand on his cheek and moved forward to kiss him on the lips lovingly. When they pulled apart Allen demanded to have freedom and Ivan rolled his eyes and made a slow show of getting off of everyone. When he was up he was instantly tackled by the twins, but they soon settled down and Ivan moved everyone around to be comfortable. Alfred sat in Ivan's lap while the children sat on Alfred's lap cradled by Alfred's arms while Ivan's were wrapped around Alfred.

"Will we get another sibling," asked Allen curiously, but Anya leaned over and punched him in the leg for asking it.

"Why would you ask that stupid," she said in a not-so-whisper as Allen rubbed his hurt leg.

Alfred just laughed softly and looked up to Ivan.

"What do you think oh-hubby-of-mine?"

Ivan rolled his eyes at the nickname but nodded.

"If you wish to try again then we can."

Alfred smiled softly and moved to rest his head against the older nation's chest.

"I'd like to try again."

Allen cheered, which received him another punch from Anya. The two then began to try and have a full on fist fight, but were easily separated by Alfred.

"If you two keep this up there won't be any TV today."

The twins instantly stopped their fighting and after apologizing to each other they were set free to do as they pleased. Ivan chuckled softly then bent down to rest his head on Alfred's shoulder. Alfred reached back and put a hand in the older nation's soft hair and gently ran his fingers through it.

"You are certain you wish to try again moy dorogoy?"

"Yeah."

Russia leaned his head to the side and placed a kiss on America's neck.

"Very well, in a few weeks we will try again."

America nodded in agreement and turned to kiss Russia on the lips, but failed to when he heard his phone go off. He sighed at hearing the ringtone, knowing full well who it was. Ivan reached over to it and showed it to Alfred.

"Do you want to talk to him?"

The American swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat and shook his head no.

"I'll, I'll just call him later. Do, do you want to call your sisters now?"

Ivan shook his head and just held Alfred tighter. He then maneuvered them to be under the blanket and sheets laid on his side as he kept the honey blond in his hold. America understood what the older nation wanted to do and didn't have a problem with putting off the call or letting the children roam freely while they slept for a few hours.

* * *

**Translations/Notes:**

**Complete Spontaneous Abortion (miscarriage)*** \- It is a type of miscarriage when all of the pregnancy tissue, just everything, is expelled from the uterus.

Moy dorogoy – my darling

***As you probably noticed the phone convo is gone that's because it was meant to be a chapter on its own, but I couldn't figure out how to make it long enough, but I just now figured it out so now its a chapter on its own!***

_**XXX** _

***Mmmm the rough journey of pregnancy.* Hope you liked it so far (though the feels are strong)* Reviews Welcomed!**


	6. Phone Call

 

**Phone Call**

Alfred sat in bed watching TV when Ivan came into the room. He closed the door behind him and climbed into the bed with Alfred.

"What's up?"

"I just came to check on you."

Alfred gave an "oh" at this and let out a sigh. He felt better than he had yesterday. Ivan had spent the day taking care of him and the twins, and keeping him company while he fell asleep.

"Why are you so awesome?"

Russia smiled at hearing this and scooted closer to America to wrap his arms around the honey blonde.

"I do not know dorogoy," said softly then yawned as he felt the play time he just spent with the twins catching up to him.

The American chuckled at the scrunched up face Russia made and put a hand in his hair to card his fingers through his hair. The silence that enveloped them seemed to be weighed with something and Alfred looked down to Ivan who had a furrowed brow.

"What is it Vanya?"

Ivan sat up at being addressed and looked Alfred directly in the eye.

"I know we, agreed on trying again, but do you really wish to? I do not want to feel like you need to da?"

"Ivan, I told you I'm fine with it. I want this baby."

Ivan smiled at hearing this and leaned forward to kiss Ivan, but here moment was interrupted by Alfred's phone going off. The American recognized the ringtone and groaned at it before picking it up.

"Who is it?"

"Arthur, I never did call him back," America said with a sigh.

"Do you want to talk to him?"

"Ye-yeah, no time like the present I guess…" he said as he took a deep breath then answered the call. " Hello?"

" _Ah, Alfred glad to see you're up! I wanted to know when you'd like the baby shower. I had to talk ol' frog face out of making it a surprise like the last one."_

The young nation took another deep breath and Ivan moved to have Alfred sit sideways in his lap. He rubbed his back soothingly as he talked on the phone.

" _Alfred? Are you there? Did you hear me?"_

"U-Uh, yeah, yeah I did…just…"

Alfred felt his throat tighten as he tried to form the words.

" _What is it ol' boy? Did something happen?"_

"U-Uh… Actually could you hold on a moment I, I want to tell everyone at the same time okay?"

" _Alright, I have Francis with me, well he's cooking at the moment, but I can get him."_

"Thank you, I'll call Mattie real quick."

Alfred pulled the phone away and went to dial his twin's number. Ivan just held onto Alfred as he made the call and tried to keep him calm with soothing touches and kisses.

" _Hey Al."_

"H-Hey Mattie, uh I got you on the same line as Arthur and Francis right now."

" _Really? What for? Did something happen?"_

America choked up a little at hearing the question and Russia continued to sooth him as much as possible.

"U-Uh, yeah, um… Arthur? You there?"

There was silence on Arthur's end followed by shuffling and something closing.

" _Righto, I'm here and so is Francis." "Bonjour Alfred, what is going on mon enfant?"_

Alfred took a deep breath and looked at Ivan who pressed a kiss to his forehead and rubbed his cheek. Alfred swallowed a lump in his throat and moved to bury his head into the crook of Ivan's neck as he went to voice the news.

" _Alfred?"_

" _Al?"_

"I, I… I miscarried. The other night…."

The instant the words left his mouth the line went dead silent, and his breath hitched as Ivan took in a ragged breath.

" _M-Miscarried_ , _"_ came Matthew's voice.

"Y-Yeah," he responded, his voice cracking.

" _Oh, Alfred… Alfred I'm so sorry,"_ said Arthur coming through the line.

" _Oh mon enfant…,"_ said Francis speechless.

This left America getting teary eyed and breathing raggedly into his phone and his husband's chest. Russia held onto him tightly as he tried to keep calm himself. On the phone Canada, England, and France where all giving condolences and trying to comfort him. Alfred wiped at his eyes as he calmed down enough to begin speaking again.

"I, I can still have kids… We, we're gonna try again."

The phone was once again a jumble of comforting and encouraging words from his family. After a while Alfred thanked everyone and bid them goodbye before hanging up. He tossed his phone onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Ivan's torso to keep him close to him. The two clung to each other as they grieved once more for the child they had lost. When they calmed down Ivan pulled back and kissed Alfred's lips chastely then each cheek, each eye, forehead, nose, chin, then lips again. Alfred enjoyed the kisses and returned the favor by doing the same to Ivan. When he finished he rested their foreheads against each other and sat in silence.

They knew they were going to try again, that they were positive things would get better. Russia rubbed his hands up and down America's back and kissed him once more. The two sat in silence and just enjoyed the comfort they gave to each other.

* * *

**Translations:**

dorogoy – darling

Bonjour – Hello

Mon enfant – my child

***Haha! Told ya I did it!***


	7. Trying Again

**Trying Again**

America sat in his bed eating a pint of sherbet while watching TV to pass time. Russia was out sending the kids off with Canada at a hotel in DC so he and America could have the house to themselves.

It had been a month or so since Alfred had miscarried and though it had been rough getting over the loss he felt much better than he had. He wasn't sure how he felt about trying to make another baby now that he was able to. He could only remember what Dr. Kirk had told him what the likely cause of his miscarriage could have been, and he wasn't so sure if he really wanted to try again.

' _Before, you two knew that the twins where a personification, but this time you don't have anything. This baby could be just a human or immortal with no attachment to anything.'_

America stared into his sherbet and sighed deeply as he shoved another spoonful into his mouth. He was worried, beyond worried really, but he already agreed with Ivan to try again. He closed his eyes and kept the spoon in his mouth as he leaned his head back onto the headboard. He tried his best to clear out his mind, to just empty it of everything and only think positively, but it wasn't working very well. He decided to just give up and listen to Bill Nye explain gravity for a while, but noticed footsteps coming. He listened to the steps getting closer then shuffling, the bedroom door shutting, and finally, the bed dipping by his thighs and a dip by his hip. When he opened his eyes he saw Russia before him and he just gave a soft smile.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking," the American responded as he pulled the spoon from his mouth.

Russia stared at America for a moment unblinking and America stared back as he slowly began to feel a little creeped out.

"Why are you staring at me like that for?! It's like you gouging out my soul with your eyes!"

Russia reached up to the American's face, placing each hand to cup his cheek, and leaned forward to kiss his forehead.

"It will be okay this time."

"Ivan—"

"Alfred, it will be okay. The baby possibly has no attachment to anything, which only means we will have to work harder to keep him. I know you are afraid, so am I, but I feel that we can do this. I will do anything you need me to moye solnyshko."

The honey blonde looked at the older nation tiredly; his head doubting, but his heart wanting. He could see that Ivan was determined to try again and he believed that everything would work out.

"Okay." Alfred put down his sherbet then wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck. "We can do this," he said in a tone that seemed like a question, but also a statement as he rested his head against Ivan's.

"Da, we can."

Alfred took a deep breath then moved forward slightly to place his lips on Russia's. Ivan breathed heavily through his nose as he accepted the kiss and moved his hands to cradle the American's head. The kiss was soft at first, but as they kept it going it grew needy. Russia moved his hands down Alfred's body to grip his waist then pulled him down to the bed. Putting him fully on his back as he positioned himself above him.

America trailed his hands down the ash blonde's body as he was moved down the bed. He slipped his hands under Russia's shirt and pulled up the thin material. Russia pulled back to allow Alfred the room needed to pull off the shirt and tossed it to the floor. Alfred then leaned up to place kisses on the older nation's lightly hairy chest as well as unwind his ever-present scarf. Once it was removed Ivan moved his hands to trail them under and up Alfred's shirt. He took off the shirt easily as well as the honey blonde's glasses and kissed him deeply. He smoothed his hands over Alfred's body; teasing his nipples for a moment then trailing kisses down to them as he moved his hands lower. Alfred let out soft gasps and bit his lower lip as he looked down at Ivan. His breath hitching in his throat as the Russian bit one nipple, but rubbed a hand gently over his stomach. He rubbed circles into the skin and trailed kisses further to kiss America's stomach. The kisses were light and spoke volumes for both of them. Alfred felt his eyes sting at the touches and looked down with more than normal blurry vision to see Ivan look up at him then move into clarity to kiss his lips once more.

America let out a deep breath through his nose at the kiss and rose his hips as he felt Ivan tugging at his pants. Once off Ivan pulled off the boxers that remained and rubbed Alfred's naked thigh. America twitched under the touch and gasped into the kiss as Russia's hand trailed to his stiffening manhood. Ivan trailed his fingers up the underside making America's cock twitch then rubbed his thumb over the tip. Alfred moaned and pulled away from Ivan's kiss to get much needed air between moans.

"I-Ivan!"

The Russian squeezed and stroked his husband, pumping his cock to get him fully erect. He placed kisses along Alfred's cheek then down to his neck to begin marking it. He groaned at hearing Alfred's moans and feeling his manhood stiffen in his hand. His own manhood was already hard from the way the American reacted to his touch. Ivan growled out America's name as he felt the blonde starting to leak pre-cum. He smeared it over the head and dipped his finger under the foreskin making America buck in his hand and moan louder.

"God, Ivan!"

The Russian pulled his hand away to reach over to America's nightstand and retrieved a bottle of lube. He kissed Alfred quickly before sitting back and opening the bottle. Alfred was blushing darkly as he looked at Ivan, watching his hands move to open the bottle and squeeze out its contents. His breath hitched and his back arched slightly as he felt Russia move two lubed fingers to his entrance. He groaned as one of the fingers massaged his opening then wiggled in gently. Ivan worked him open as gently as possible before slipping in the second. By the time a third was added Alfred was clawing at the bedding and trying to rock on his husband's fingers.

"I-Ivvaahhnn, please, p-please—"

Russia felt his cock throb at hearing this and eagerly complied. He slipped his fingers out and quickly took off his remaining clothing before lining up with America's prepped hole. He held onto Alfred's legs, putting each on his shoulders as he got close enough to graze the tip of his manhood against the younger nation.

"Alfred."

Alfred looked up to Ivan above him and watched as he bent down to his face. He kissed him lovingly; pouring everything he could to convey a promise that everything would be alright. America picked up on it and clung to Russia as he kissed back. When the kiss ended Ivan pulled back slowly, kissing his way down before sitting up then turning his head to kiss Alfred's calf. He caressed Alfred's hip as he looked at the flushed honey blonde then pushed into him. America gripped the bedding tightly as he felt Russia sink in completely.

"M-Move."

Russia gave a grunt at the command and pulled his hips back then pushed forward. He worked up to a pace that wasn't rough or hard, just gentle and not too slow to annoy each other. He didn't want to take a chance on being too rough and something going wrong later down the line. Alfred moaned with each thrust and licked his lips as he took in the blurry image of his husband pumping his hips. He reached up for Ivan, which the Russian allowed, arching over Alfred and letting him wrap his arms around his neck. Alfred clung to Ivan tightly, burying his face in his neck as he moaned louder from the new angle and at understanding why Ivan was moving the way he was. The Russian wrapped his own arms around Alfred's body, holding on to him just as tightly, as he picked up a little bit of his pace. The thrusts and occasionally half-restrained buck had both panting and moaning, and the way their bodies were rubbing together offered friction for America's neglected cock. The two groaned in each other's necks, rocking against each other as their climax approached. America pulled back from Russia slightly, just enough to latch his lips onto the older nation's.

Their heated kiss grew longer and passionate as they kept moving together. It took a little longer than usual, but they soon went over the edge. Their kisses coming to an end as Alfred moaned out Ivan's name and came hard between them; his nails digging into Ivan's back as he clung to him. Ivan groaned and hissed as he came and felt the sting of Alfred's nails. He stilled himself as he emptied everything he had into the American and thrusted a few times to push his cum deep into Alfred. Once he was satisfied he laid on top of the honey blonde that he still held in his arms.

Both laid breathless on the bed still holding onto each other. Russia soon slipped out and rolled over onto his back then got up to get a rag to clean them off with. When he finished he climbed back into bed and held America close to him.

"Now we wait."

"Da, now we wait."

* * *

**Translations:**

Da – Yes

moye solnyshko – my sunshine

***The waiting game begins!* Next chapter is Sunday! Thanks for the reviews and sticking with me!***


	8. 10 Weeks to 12 Weeks

**10 Weeks to 12 Weeks**

"Alfred Braginsky-Jones?"

At the call of his name Alfred put down his magazine and stood up, Ivan rising with him and getting their children to follow after him. They both followed the nurse to the back to begin their ultrasound appointment.

It had been two months and a week or so since they tried again back in September. It hadn't been long into the fall month when America had found out he was pregnant again. When he had told Ivan about it they both had practically jumped for joy though Alfred mainly cried and Ivan wouldn't stop hugging him and then touching him for the rest of the day. They didn't tell anyone in their families though, uncertainty and fear holding the happy news back, but they had called Dr. Kirk almost immediately about the new pregnancy. She had congratulated them and eagerly began to set up appointments.

Now they were on their second appointment and Alfred honestly had a good feeling about it. Nothing had turned up wrong when he was looked at a few weeks previous and this time he felt the same would occur. He did feel a little wary though, he and Russia knew that the baby wasn't going to have any attachment to anything. Along with this, he was only two weeks away from being at 12 weeks, the week he had miscarried back in the summer. He knew it wasn't completely possible to miscarry on the same week, but he felt fear for when or if it would come. He didn't want to face another miscarriage again and he hoped to whatever force of nature existed that this time everything would be okay.

"Good Afternoon everyone."

The nations in the room greeted their doctor, as well as the children, before returning to the toys held in the room. They didn't have anyone to babysit for them since they hadn't told a soul about Alfred being pregnant; and Tony is, and never will be, an adequate babysitter.

"Well it's a lovely November day and," she paused as she gestured for Alfred to lift his shirt, revealing the small bump he had, "you look great Alfred."

Alfred thanked her and went to unbutton his jeans while Dr. Kirk sanitized her hands. When she was ready to go she began to press around the small baby bump and asking if anything hurt as she felt around for anything abnormal. Alfred shook his head no and she asked him about what he had been eating lately and how things had been for him since their last appointment.

"Good, good, skinny jeans are evil when you're pregnant, but they do wonders for your butt," the doctor stated as Alfred finished talking.

The twins giggled from their play area and Alfred could only agree with his doctor. Dr. Kirk laughed a little herself as she prepped Alfred for the ultrasound. Everyone had their eyes glued to the screen once the doctor got the image of the tiny baby on to it.

"Ten weeks along with one baby. Wait," she declared then moved the probe around in every direction and angle, "Yup just one, sometimes the other one can hide if it's smaller than its twin. Anyway, they look very healthy… No sign of anything abnormal that I can see at this point."

The baby looked like a tiny jelly bean or one of those troll dolls, but without the wild and neon colored hair. Alfred laughed to himself as he imaged the baby with the wild hair. Ivan smiled at hearing the laugh, though not understanding what was amusing.

"Come here malen'kiye, come see your little sibling."

The twins gave confused looks, but came over to their Papa, who pointed up to the screen. Dr. Kirk pointed out the baby to them and they both gave weird looks at the image.

"That's a baby," questioned Anya as she titled her head to the side to see if that would change the way the image looked.

"It's so weird lookin'," stated Allen as he looked over to his Daddy's stomach.

"Hey, you two used to look like that and you're both still weird lookin'," said Alfred grinning.

The twins gasped and declared their Daddy to be the weirdest looking one, and Alfred managed to dump that title onto Ivan by pointing out how the man always wore a scarf, had a big (yet adorable) nose, and mostly wore sweaters no matter what the weather was.

The rest of the appointment went on smoothly, though the children declared it was boring and they wanted to leave. When they had finished Alfred had his husband take the kids out to the checkout as he stayed behind to ask Dr. Kirk about the one subject they vaguely covered in the appointment.

"So, I won't miscarry this time," the honey blonde asked as he finished dressing himself.

"I'm not certain. The chances of you miscarrying again haven't changed just because you had one. It could happen, it could not. They are most common in the first trimester, but they can still happen in the second as well."

Alfred gave an "Oh." and looked at his stomach. Dr, Kirk gave a deep breath and put a hand on the young nation's back.

"Don't worry alright. We know that you can have the baby, your junk and Ivan's junk are perfect!" Alfred laughed at that, and Dr. Kirk smiled at successfully lightening the mood. "There can be any number of causes for another one to happen: the baby has nothing to be personified by, has an abnormality, or something unexplainable that could have occurred during fertilization." Alfred nodded in understanding. "But, the fact that you are pregnant proves that there is something for the baby. Whether human or nation; could be you, could be Ivan, could be something only nations have, I don't know."

Alfred nodded again and though his heart was aching because he knew his doctor was right. That there had to be something for the baby that made it possible for them to even exist; whether nation related or just a miracle.

"You're right, there has be something."

Dr, Kirk smiled at America and rubbed his back as a small smile came to his face. He thanked her for talking with him and gave her a hug before leaving the room to find his family.

**...... **

_The room was dark, the only light coming from the window as the moon shone brightly through the open curtains. The pale blue light casted eerie shadows throughout the room, making America focus his gaze on the man before him. Russia laid still, sleeping contently, though with the pale light on his skin and how still he was, he looked dead. America wanted to touch his husband to confirm that the man was indeed alive, but when he raised his hand he stopped. A bright red liquid coated the underside of his hand and arm. Alfred stared at it with fear then ripped his blankets back to see a growing puddle of red. The young nation felt tears come to his eyes as he watched the red blood seep out of him and onto the bed._

' _No! No! No!'_

_He shouted this repeatedly as he tried to stop the bleeding, but it kept coming; the blood soon covered his body. It moved like a red wave up his legs, consuming him, and he screamed as it got to his face._

' _No! No! N—'_

"Alfred!"

Alfred didn't know where his name came from, but it startled him as it was followed by a sharp smack to the face. He opened his eyes and sprang up in the bed ready to fight his way out of drowning in his own blood when he noticed something. He wasn't drowning, the bedroom wasn't dark, and Ivan looked very much alive.

"Alfred, Alfred it is okay. It is me."

Alfred stared at Ivan completely dazed out of his mind. He looked down to see that the older nation was in fact straddling him and holding him up off the bed by his shirt. He looked past that to see his stomach bulging upward in a nice round bump and no blood to be found anywhere. He looked back up to Ivan to notice he had a black eye and he blinked a few times before finally registering that what he thought was happening had only been a dream, a nightmare.

"I-Ivan."

Russia let out a breath he hadn't noticed he was holding and moved to hug his husband as tightly as he could. The American clung to Ivan and started to cry into his shirt.

"It's okay Alfred. It was only a bad dream da?"

"V-Vanya, oh God—"

Alfred's cries grew louder and he dug his fingers more into Ivan as he held onto him. He didn't want to let go for anything. Ivan winced at the biting nails, but didn't complain. Russia held onto America and moved to have himself sit down on the bed and have Alfred in his lap; putting the blonde's legs around his waist and gently sitting down on the mattress. He rubbed soothing circles in Alfred's back as he encouraged him to talk about his dream to make him feel better.

"So much—so much blood Vanya. So much—"

Ivan tensed as he figured out what Alfred was trying to get out and moved a hand to push Alfred's head into his neck. He rocked him gently and placed a kiss on his head as he comforted him with words.

"It's okay moy dorogoy. Nothing has happened, it was only a bad dream. You are safe and so is the baby."

It took a while, but Alfred eventually calmed down and just rested against Ivan as he took ragged breaths.

"W-Where are the kids," he asked as he realized how quiet it was.

"It's six in the morning moye solnyshko. They are still asleep."

"O-Oh, sorry that I woke you up," Alfred said hoarsely as he kept his face pressed to Ivan's chest.

"It was unavoidable dorogoy… You, punched me in the eye."

Alfred blushed darkly at hearing this and looked up to see the black eye Ivan sported. The black and blue ring around his right eye though the black showed more of where Alfred's knuckles made impact. The honey blonde put both his hands on Russia's face and pulled his head down a little in order for him to place a kiss on the injured eye. He then kisses the older nation's lips chastely and when he pulled back he lowered his head to rest on Ivan's chest once more, but kept both hands on his face. He rubbed his thumbs against his cheeks as he muttered an apology.

"There is nothing to apologize for moye solnyshko."

Ivan lifted Alfred's face and kissed him lovingly.

"I, I am sorry. I'm 12 weeks along now and I just, keep thinking of the worst. What if I fall, what if I miscarry again, what if there's ice on—"

"Alfred." The honey blonde flinched at the firm tone and looked away from Ivan who still held his face up. "Do not think like this. I know you are afraid and worried, so am I, greatly, but we must keep ourselves calm. We have to believe in our child Alfred. Whatever happens I will always be here to hold you."

Alfred had tears come to his eyes and wrapped his arms around Ivan to hug him.

"O-Okay, I'll be here to hold you too ya know."

"Da, moye solnyshko I know."

* * *

**Translations:**

malen'kiye – little ones

moy/dorogoy – my/darling

Da/Nyet – Yes/No

moye solnyshko – my sunshine

***Are my babies safe or am I gonna ruin everything? Hhhmmmm...*Still MORE to come!* Hope you enjoyed it so far!***


	9. 15 Weeks and Suffering

**15 Weeks and Suffering**

"Daddy do we have to have school on our birthday?"

Allen asked this as he was finishing up his latest homework assignment with the help of his daddy.

"Hhhmmm, I don't know… Do you think you shouldn't have school?"

The quickest yes in the world escaped Allen at the question and Alfred just laughed and ruffled Allen's blonde hair.

"Go ask your sister if she'd like to have Friday off then."

Allen beamed a bright smile that was a mirror of Alfred's and took off running to find his twin. Alfred laughed lightly then put a hand to his aching back as he got up off the floor. He was now 15 weeks along and felt absolutely content with it. He hissed at his back pain, but pushed it aside knowing it was just part of the pregnancy. He had thought it was a sign of miscarriage, but the pain never stayed around as long as it had when he miscarried before. It came and went, ranging from intense to mild. He still felt pregnant as well, but it felt sort of lacking at the same time. He honestly didn't want to think of the possibilities as to way. He was 15 weeks and that's all he cared about.

America rubbed his back gently as he moved to go to the bathroom. The past few weeks had gone over greatly, well as greatly as they could. The symptoms of pregnancy were cruel, but he was glad to suffer. He was finally starting his fourth month, the marker of the second trimester.

' _It's going to be fine.'_

Alfred let out a calming breath as he headed for the bathroom. When he finished he stopped dead as he was pulling up his underwear. The sensation of leaking grabbing his attention and he quickly put a hand over it. When he pulled it back he just stared at his fingers blankly.

"No."

The instant this left his mouth he moved as quickly as possible to get to his husband. Though he did stop and tried not to move as fast, but the urgency he felt made him want to run.

"I-Ivan!"

The Russian snapped his head up from his computer to see Alfred panting and horrified.

"What is it?! What has happened," he questioned as he got up from his desk and went over to the honey blonde.

"Blood Ivan—Blood," he stated as his voice cracked and tears came to his eyes.

Russia paled at hearing this and quickly got ahold of his phone and called Dr. Kirk. He moved back over to Alfred as the phone rang; holding the phone in place with his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around the blonde. The instant the phone was picked up Ivan rattled off what was happening and Dr. Kirk was quick to respond.

" _How bad is the back pain and how heavy is the bleeding?"_

Ivan put the phone on speaker at the question and repeated what the doctor asked so Alfred could reply.

"It hurts, but it's not always severe and it's not too much."

" _Hhhmm, okay, okay. Alfred, all I can tell you is bedrest, and see if the flow lessens after not moving around so much, but if it doesn't then… I'm, I'm sorry."_

"W-What?! There's, there's no pills or something," Alfred asked, but he already knew the answer.

" _I'm sorry, you know all that can be done is to give a blood test, ultrasound, and pelvic exam, and that's only to confirm if it is a miscarriage. And if it is then I can only give you medication that will lessen the pain and bleeding, but it won't stop it… There's also a procedure to prevent it, but it doesn't always work and I don't know how it would take since you are a male…"_

Alfred had tears rolling down his face and he felt like his legs where going to give out as he was told the facts he already knew. Ivan spotted this and quickly moved Alfred to sit in one of the chairs in his office.

" _Do, you want to come in for the exam?"_

Alfred only shook his head, having seemed to have tuned out of the situation at hand. Ivan felt his heart aching and had to struggle to find his voice.

"N-Nyet, no, no. We will just bedrest da?"

" _I'm sorry you two. Whatever occurs later today, I would still like to get an exam."_

Russia looked at the dazed America for his opinion, but knew he wasn't going to get one.

"Very well. Goodbye Dr. Kirk."

" _Goodbye Ivan, Alfred."_

With that the line went dead and Ivan looked down at Alfred then moved over to his desk and leaned against it with his back to the honey blonde. He held onto it with both hands, with shoulders hunched forward as he felt a sob wrench from him. He lowered his head to have his scarf come over his nose as he tried to calm himself.

"Papa?"

Ivan turned to see two curious seven year olds at the door of his office. He rubbed at his irritated eyes and went over to them.

"What is it malen'kiye?"

The twins looked at their papa then noticed their daddy behind him.

"Why are you sad," asked Anya.

Ivan just took a deep breath and looked back at Alfred before ushering the children out into the hall and closing the door behind him. Anya and Allen looked at their papa waiting for something to be said as he stood silent before them. He eventually crouched down to their level; having composed himself as much as possible.

"Ah, it, it seems we lost another sibling…"

The twins' eyes widened at the news in understanding of what had just been said. Ivan had to clear his throat as he felt it constrict again.

"Would, would you like to have Grandpa England come over early," Ivan asked knowing that this time Alfred would possibly need space.

Allen looked at Anya for a second then nodded.

"He can take us, but we wanna be back here for our birthday," said Allen matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, you and Daddy do whatever to feel better, and then when we come back we can all feel better with birthday cake," said Anya as she moved to hug her Papa.

Allen followed her actions and Ivan felt like he couldn't hold back the sobs wanting to escape him as he hugged his children back and kissed their heads.

"Vy oba takiye khoroshiye deti. So very caring and smart."

He pulled from them and told them to go play while he took care of their daddy. They nodded and went off to go play with the cats as Ivan stood up and went back into his office.

Alfred still sat in the chair he was put in, but now his head was in his hands as he sobbed into them. Russia crouched down in front of him and wrapped his arms around him, holding him as he cried. America couldn't utter a word as he sobbed, but moved his hands from his face to wrap them around Russia to hold him as well. They clung to each other and the pain stabbing through Russia finally overcame him, and he let himself cry in America's arms as he tightened his own hold the honey blonde.

Neither of them spoke a word, just grieving with each other in the office for as long as they needed.

* * *

**Translations:**

malen'kiye – little ones

Vy oba takiye khoroshiye deti. – You two are such good children.

***I feel a bit impatient today towards this fic so I'm giving yall 3 chapters instead of the originally planned 2! Hope you like them!***


	10. Fatherly Advice

**Fatherly Advice**

England sat in his living room looking at the snowy landscape of his home as he sipped from his tea cup. He had a worried expression on his face as he thought about his son. He hadn't heard a word from him since he had gotten the call about the unfortunate loss of his unborn grandchild in July. He had wanted to check in on America, but flying over at such a time, he didn't think it would be welcomed. Along with that he had been talked out of many planned visits and calls by France, who said that the young nation needed his space and to be with his family. He knew that to be true as well, but he couldn't help but still want to dot on the American.

"I hope he's alright."

"Why don't you ask him?"

Arthur jumped in his chair and turned around to see Francis standing in the archway to the living room.

"Dear lord, don't sneak up on me like that! And what are you talking about?"

The Frenchmen came over to his lover and seated himself on the armrest of his chair.

"You want to know how little Alfred is doing no?" England gave a wary look at the blonde, but gave a yes. "Zen ask him mon cher. He's on ze phone right now."

England's green eyes widened at hearing this then narrowed to a glare.

"Bloody hell you frog why didn't you say that to begin with?! Where's my phone," Arthur asked no one in particular as he set down his tea cup and patted his pants for his phone.

"Right here," stated Francis as he held up the cellphone, which showed it was currently on the line with America.

Arthur grumbled a slew of curses as he took the phone and put it to his ear. Francis only smiled softly and placed a quick kiss on Arthur's lips before leaving the room. Arthur felt his face heat up and he took a deep breath to calm himself before addressing America on the phone.

"Alfred? You there?"

" _Oh, hey Arthur. How's it going,"_ came America's voice sounding tired and little rough.

"I'm alright. How are you feeling?"

At this question came silence, but the sound of shuffling came through followed by the familiar sound of a bed being sat on.

" _Uh, I'm, I'm doing… pretty badly right now,"_ came Alfred's tired voice, a sigh coming through after he said this.

Arthur tensed at the words and inwardly blamed himself for not fighting off France and going to his son like he had wanted.

"What's wrong? Did you and Ivan get in a fight? Is this about, the miscarriage?"

A dry laugh came through the phone at this and it did not sit well the British nation.

" _We didn't fight, but… I, I did miscarry… again."_ England wide-eyed at hearing this and couldn't even speak. _"It, it happened a few days ago…"_ Alfred's voice cracked a little on the other end, but he continued to speak. _"After, the first time me and Ivan decided, to uh, to try again. I got pregnant again, but…"_

A ragged breath came through the line followed by sniffling. England felt his own eyes starting to sting and his chest aching from the pained voice speaking to him.

"I-It's alright lad, you don't have to force yourself to tell me," he said as calmly as he could.

" _N-No, I have to. I want to,"_ stated Alfred as he took a deep breath.

"Alright."

There was a pause on the other line as shuffling sounds came through and more sniffling.

" _Okay, so, so I lost the other one and we don't know the cause of it really… Like, like the first time it happened my doctor said I had a, uh, Complete Spontaneous Abortion, which means everything, the ba—just everything was pushed out of me and…."_ He paused again and Arthur knew he was wiping away tears. The Brit himself could feel his own tears rolling down his face as he listened to America. _"Uh, sorry…"_

"Don't be Alfred. It's perfectly okay, take your time."

An "Mmhhm" came through and Arthur could just picture Alfred nodding his head as he wiped at his eyes with the sleeves of his shirt. After a minute or two Alfred began to speak again, his voice sounding strained through the phone.

" _Okay… So, the doctor said that the cause was because, because the baby doesn't have anything attached to it, to personify. But for whatever possibility the baby can exist whether for nation reasons or human, we don't know which, but it's also because of this that the baby couldn't come to term, probably…"_ Alfred paused to sniffle a bit and take a breath. " _Uh, or it could be just, something happened during fertilization; an abnormality. We don't know, and she told us that most miscarriages are unexplainable, which isn't a comfort."_

"The bloody hell it isn't," declared England as he rubbed tears off his own face.

" _Heh, right? But, this time it was the same thing and I just… I don't know what to do… I want the baby, but I don't at the same time. I don't want to lose another damn baby if Ivan wants to try again! Not a third one."_

England could picture the hurt and anger on America's face as he said this. The Brit took a deep breath of his own and rubbed his forehead with his freehand.

"It's understandable Alfred. The loss of a child is very painful to go through. I say what you need to do is spend some time to relax and think it over, trying again I mean."

" _Y-Yeah, I mean, when I think about it having a third kid would be amazing. I, I have this chance to have children and I want to take it, but… but this time I just… and the doctor said some couples deal with it four times before having a kid to term and I, I just c-can't-"_

Alfred let out a sob, which quickly became muffled as if the blonde had put a hand over his mouth or covered up the phone. England pulled his own phone away slightly as he swallowed a lump in his throat and took hold of his tea, quickly taking a sip of the now cold beverage. He wanted to just hold the American and let him cry it out, he wanted to give him the best advice he could, but in honesty he didn't know what to say. He knew he needed to say something, anything, that would put the blonde at somewhat of an ease at least.

"Alfred, Alfred?"

" _Ye-yeah?"_

"Alfred, I honestly don't know what to say on this subject, but… If you really wish to have another child then go for it. I know you were elated about it at the dinner when you announced it. You said that some couples have tried up to four times before having a child successfully right?"

" _Yeah…"_

"Well I think third time's the charm. I think you and Ivan can have this baby if you two honestly think you can. Sit down with each other and talk about the plans for a third child, whether it's human or a personification. Maybe it could a symbol for something you two will be building in the not-too-distant future, or could be that you are getting a miracle baby. I know that it is going to be hard to think of about it and talk about it, but it will be alright lad. I will always be here for you when you need me, and so will Francis and your brother Matthew."

A ragged breath came through the line as a hiccup sounded and Alfred's crying picked up again. His sobs coming clearly through the phone as he heard his father figure's words.

" _B-But I just don't know! What you said could be true b-but, but I'm so afraid Arthur. I don't wanna—"_

America cut himself off as he tried to calm his crying, but failed. Arthur spoke words of comfort to the crying blonde trying to calm him and inwardly wondered where Ivan could be during all this.

"It'll be alright Alfred. It will, just ease your crying and take deep breaths. Do it with me okay?"

England began to breathe deeply in and out through the phone and rejoiced in hearing Alfred mimicking him. The honey blonde was soon calm once more and could be heard blowing his nose.

"Alfred, I want you to talk to Ivan. I want you and him to talk about this just like you talked to me about it. I could took the children for a while so you two could talk in peace if you wanted."

At this Alfred let out a breathy laugh and sniffled.

" _I, I had originally called you to ask that. Ivan suggested that it'd be best if the kids left for a little bit after, after what happened. He was going to call you, but I told him I wanted to."_

"Really?"

" _Heh, yeah. The twins suggested themselves actually."_

"They know about—?"

" _Yeah, both times. God, they're so smart and caring."_

Arthur let out a little chuckle at this and Alfred laughed with him.

"Well, I'd gladly take them off your hands so you and Ivan can work things out alright?"

" _Th-thank you Arthur. Oh, but…They want to be back home when it's their birthday, and that's only a few days away…"_

England gave a hum at this information then gave a gasp as he found a solution.

"Well, France and I can take them to Canada and watch them there until it's their birthday. We would be at your home anyways for the birthday and New Year's."

Once he said this he also had a realization, the secretive pregnancy and miscarriage was the reason he had to mail his grandchildren's Christmas presents this year.

" _Oooh right, right. Okay, then I'll tell Ivan to get the twins' things together."_

"Righto, I'll be there in a few hours' time, and Alfred, please talk with Ivan."

England could hear a sigh at this request but Alfred verbally agreed.

" _I will, I'll talk to him. Thanks for, for listening and everything."_

"You are most certainly welcome lad," Arthur stated smiling even though Alfred couldn't see him.

" _Love you Arthur, see you soon."_

With that the phone with dead and England was left stunned in his chair for moment before he smiled wider. He looked at his phone then gave a deep sigh before shaking his head and getting up from his chair. He hoped the advice he gave would be followed or at least helped the blonde in some way.

"Well, I'll find out soon anyway," he said to himself as he looked at his phone again and hunted for the number for his private pilot. "Francis!"

"Yes mon amour," came a reply shout from the kitchen.

"Pack your things, we are going to get Allen and Anya!"

* * *

**Translations:**

Mon cher – my dear

mon amour – my love

***England's a good dad brother person xp***


	11. Enough

**Enough**

"Hey, Ivan…"

Alfred trialed off at the sight he came face to face with when he went into Allen's room. The Russian was laying on his back, covered in Hot Wheels cars. Allen was placing all his cars along Ivan's body and Anya was poking Ivan's face and Tony was watching the spectacle of Ivan trying not flinch from Anya's poking while Allen placed his cars.

"Papa, Daddy wants you," stated Anya as she looked up at America.

"Yes Alfred?"

"I just got off the phone with England and he said he'll be here in a few hours. So, that means he'll be here at like six or seven."

"Alright, Allen I need to get up."

"Aaaawwwww come on," whined Allen as he pouted.

"I am sorry little one, but my play time is over."

Allen groaned then gave the okay for Ivan move. Anya backed up as her papa got up, the cars falling off his body and clattering to floor like heavy rain as he got to his feet.

"Make sure to put them away when you are done, and none on the stairs this time."

Allen nodded his head and Anya giggled as their papa left their room with their daddy in tow.

"Are you okay moye solnyshko?"

Alfred looked behind them to see if the children were following, but found them to be alone in the hallway.

"I told Arthur about the miscarriage…"

Ivan looked at Alfred surprised then pulled him into a hug. Alfred turned around to hug Ivan back and took a deep breath.

"It will be okay Alfred."

Russia rubbed his husband's back then opened on of the doors in the hall and found it to be a spare bedroom. He walked them inside and closed the door.

"Alfred, do you, think—"

Ivan was cut off as a loud crash sounded outside the room followed by running and the words:

"DADDY DADDY! PAPA PAPA! HELP, TONY'S SPACESHIP WON'T STOP!"

Both the nations groaned and Alfred just put his head in his hands, and Ivan patted his knee and went to go deal with issue. Once Ivan was gone the honey blonde looked up from his hands and looked at the door worriedly.

' _He's going to ask. He wants to try again…'_

Alfred took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around his stomach. He felt his heart ache as he thought about trying again, the pain of failing again. He tried to think of what Arthur told him on the phone, but he just couldn't bear with the fear of losing another.

' _I, I can't.'_

**......**

Around 6:23pm the doorbell rang throughout the house and the twins instantly ran for it.

"Grandpa Arthur!"

"Grandpa Francis!"

Before either nation could get a word in they were attacked by the twins. They laughed at the greeting, but enjoyed it all the same, missing the days when Alfred and Matthew used to attack them with hugs.

"Anya, Allen, what has Daddy told you about jumping on people at the door."

The twins sighed and pulled away from their grandparents to face their papa.

"To not to…"

"Exactly, now go upstairs to make sure your rooms are in order before you go."

The twins groaned, but did as they were told and Ivan stepped aside to let France and England in.

"Where's Alfred," asked England as he noticed the honey blonde was nowhere to be seen.

"Here I am."

England turned towards the voice and noticed America coming down the stairs. The blonde looked exhausted and extremely thin since he was wearing one of Ivan's sweaters and a pair of pajama pants. He waved to both of his parental figures and England was quick to come up to him and pull him into a hug.

"How are you lad," Arthur asked in a hushed voice.

"Pretty crappy, but it's okay," Alfred replied also in a hushed voice.

"Chin up now."

He rubbed Alfred's back then let go as France came up to them demanding to be hugged just as lovingly.

"How are you Alfred," asked Francis as he hugged his son.

America looked at England questioningly and the Brit shook his head as he understood what he was asking.

"I could be better," he said with a weak smile.

Francis nodded in understanding and at that moment the children yelled over the railing that their rooms were clean and that Koshka and Orion were doing something weird. Alfred sighed and stated he was coming and told the kids to get their things and bring them down.

"Francis, why don't you go up there and help them," suggested Arthur.

"Oh, if you do Francis, could you check their bags for anything unnecessary. I checked before and found they tried to smuggle out a box of Fruit by the Foot," stated Alfred as he made his way upstairs.

"Of course I'd be happy to assist!"

The Frenchmen was quick to make on his word and easily caught up to Alfred on his way up the stairs. Below Arthur looked around the foyer before finally settling on Ivan.

"So, how are you feeling Ivan?

The Brit's green eyes eyed the Russian nation and he noticed he looked just as exhausted as Alfred, but not as thin.

"I'm, I could be better." Russia tugged at his scarf and took a deep breath. "I know Alfred told you about…"

"He did, and I'm sorry." Russia gave thanks and England nodded then took a quick glance up the stairs before Ivan noticed. "Do, do you two plan on…trying again?"

Ivan's violet eyes held a hopeful look to them, but he shook his head with uncertainty.

"I do not know. I, I want to, but I do not want to put Alfred in anymore pain. It hurts me as well, but—I just do not wish to see him cry anymore. I want this baby, but I am uncertain Alfred does anymore…"

Arthur smiled softly at the caring and worried look on Ivan's face. Now that he knew where both nation's stood he hoped that when he left with the children things would go well.

"Did, did Alfred talk about this," Ivan asked genuinely curious and hoping that he'd at least get a hint on what Alfred was feeling.

At that moment the twins, Francis, and Alfred came down the stairs. Arthur just smiled softly and shook his head.

"He'll talk to you," he said in a hushed voice then turned to his grandchildren. "Ready to go?"

The twins yelled yes and bolted for the door once Francis said they could go to the car.

"You two have a good time now," stated Francis as he went out the door.

Arthur just rolled his eyes at the comment and went to hug Alfred.

"Don't worry Alfred. I feel like everything will go well," the Brit said quietly as he pulled from the hug.

"Hopefully," Alfred said though the way he was using it was not what Arthur would think.

England just patted America's back then bid him and Ivan goodbye and good luck. Once out of the house Alfred and Ivan stood silently in the foyer looking at the closed door.

"I, um… I'm gonna go check on the cats," stated Alfred as he rubbed his arm then turned to go up the stairs.

"The cats," asked Ivan, caught off guard by Alfred's behavior.

"Yeah, the, weird thing the twins said they were doing… well, they were, doing _it_ under Anya's bed," America said as he turned around with a blush coming to his face as he recalled the sounds and seeing Koshka really… getting into it.

Ivan had a smile come to his face and he felt a laugh come out of him. Alfred himself still blushed, but laughed too then turned around to head upstairs. Russia watched America go upstairs and hoped that things would work out and get better in the few days they had with the children gone.

**...... **

The first few days that the children had gone America and Russia spent the time sitting around the house, watching TV, working, and both of them not really talking. Alfred had tried to bring up the subject of the miscarriage, but he always faltered when he felt fear of what Ivan might say. Ivan wanted to bring up the subject himself, but knowing that Alfred was wanting to talk to him he wasn't sure if he should start or not. He could tell that Alfred wanted to talk sometimes and tried to get him to voice it, but the honey blonde would always dismiss it. Now all they had was a day left before England came back and they hadn't gotten anywhere, and Russia wasn't too pleased about it.

"Alfred."

The honey blonde was sitting on the bed with his laptop in his lap. He jumped a little when Ivan called his name and he instantly looked up and slightly tilted his screen.

"What is it Ivan? Was it the cats again?"

Ivan shook his head at the questions and felt slightly unsettled and slightly proud of his cat, but pushed it aside and went to sit on the bed.

"Alfred, this time we have spent together… We are meant to, to talk about what has happened da?"

Russia took in the younger nation's expression and could tell this wasn't going to be easy. America just stared at him like he was speaking on a whole other level of Russian. He sighed and reached forward to close Alfred's laptop, which the blonde let him, and set it aside.

"I have been wanting to talk to you about the miscarriages, but you seemed too busy or unwilling to talk."

Alfred instantly felt like his heart was going to break out of his chest as he heard this. His nervousness and fears getting a hold on him easily as Ivan looked at him like he wanted him to say something.

"I, I have been busy…"

Russia sighed and scooted up more on the bed, moving the American's legs to be in his lap.

"Alfred, we need to talk about this. If you can talk about it with England then you can talk about it with me."

"Ivan, that's—I —" America stopped what he was going to say as he noticed the determined look his husband was giving him. "Okay, fine. Let's talk."

"Good. I have read in the booklet and articles that we need to talk about these things. Alfred, I care for you, I love you, and I want you to be like your old self. Ever since the first loss you, you have not been the same. I do not know what to do for you because you will not tell me. I hold you and let you cry as much as you need, but I never know if that is enough."

America looked at the Russian before him tiredly then rubbed at his face, feeling the stubble growing there, which made him briefly wonder how long had it been since he shaved.

"Ivan, I don't know what to tell you okay? I—crying when I need it does feel good, but it also just makes things worse. I'm tired of crying. I'm tired of feeling like shit every day. I'm just tired."

"Then why have you not told me? What do you want me to do," asked Ivan completely at a loss. "Please tell me Alfred. I do not wish to see you cry anymore. I want to see you smile, to hear you laugh like you used to."

Alfred stared at Ivan unsure of what to say, but the ache in his chest made it clear what he wanted to get out.

"Ivan, just stop okay. You want me to feel like my old self? What about you? Ever since the first baby died you've treated me like some breakable object; granted I did enjoy it at the times I mostly needed it, but not all the time," Alfred said, practically throwing out the words as his voice raised.

"I just want to make sure you are relaxed and getting better moy dorogoy," stated Ivan raising his own voice slightly as he stared at the honey blonde.

"Well I'm not okay! I'm not relaxed, I'm not better. I'm terrified. Terrified of having this talk, of having you ask to try again, of caving into you and taking that chance, and all for what?! Waking up in my own pool of fuckin' blood and tears!? No! No, no, no! I wanted this baby Ivan. I wanted it so damn bad in the beginning, but after two miscarriages, I, I just can't anymore. It doesn't matter if "third time's the charm". I don't want to go through that again," Alfred shouted as he pulled his legs from Russia and glared at him.

Russia just stared at him speechless for a moment, hurt and anger soon came to his face and he stood up from the bed.

"Fine! Fine, Alfred if that is how you feel. I am sorry that I want to have a third child. I am sorry that I want us to be a big family while we have this chance to. I am sorry that I am inadequate to care for you! I was terrified as well Alfred. I was terrified on the first night. I wished it had been a dream, but it had not and seeing you there—I was afraid to try again, I only did it because you said you was fine with it. I was only brave enough to try again because of you!"

"Well look at where that got us Ivan! Two dead babies and a lot of crying! I, I don't know what to do! I just—" Alfred stopped his yelling as a sob wrenched from him and it was then that they both realized that they had started crying and yelling at each other. "I want to believe that we can do this, but, but I just can't Ivan! I can't! So, so if you want another kid so damn badly go fuck someone else!" Russia just stared at America with wide violet eyes that were tinted red and America glared at him as best he could through the tears. "I don't even understand why the hell we even thought we could have a third kid! I mean, all the shit we went through just to raise twins was a hard enough! It's a miracle we got this far with them!"

Ivan let out a ragged breath at hearing this then moved forward to just hold the American, but Alfred wouldn't have any of it. He pushed him back, making him stumble and nearly fall to the floor.

"Don't touch me! Just, just get out!"

"Alfred—!"

"NO! Get out! I, I can't do this right now Ivan! I can't let go of the children I lost! I can't let go of the failure I am! I can't let go of the fact that I'm fucking afraid to try again. I can't do this a third time!"

"Alfred, Alfred you are not a failure! It was out of our hands! Please Alfred—"

"Fuck you and get out! It's not going to be okay! It's not going to be all fucking sunshine and rainbows," Alfred declared then pointed to the bedroom door. "Get out Russia!"

Ivan just stared at Alfred dumbfounded. He did not think things could get any worse, but he was proven wrong greatly. He was too stunned from what was happening to notice that America had told him to get out once more then stormed off to their closet to grab a bag and started shoving clothes in it. Ivan only snapped out of it when he heard a loud thumb and saw the young nation pulling up the handle on his biggest luggage bag and rolling it over and out the bedroom door and to the staircase where he left it.

America then stormed off and went into a random room, slamming the door shut behind. Ivan felt his chest aching and tears sting his eyes as he realized that Alfred was truly serious. He let out a ragged breath and tugged on his scarf before going over to the closet to get a pair of socks and shoes then his wallet, keys, and phone and leaving the room. He grabbed his suitcase and took it down the stairs easily, but once he reached the bottom he looked back up to find no America there looking down at him. The honey blonde really wanted him out.

Russia looked to the front door and walked over to it and opened it. He looked back into the house to find America still not present. He had hoped that he would show up and perhaps change his mind and just make him sleep somewhere else in the house, but that was not the case.

"I, guess it is for the best da? A little space, and time to think… Do svidaniya moy solnechnyy svet," he said to the honey blonde that was nowhere in sight.

He took a deep breath as he slid on his coat and walked out into the night.

Alfred didn't leave the room he had walked into until he was sure the Russian had left. When he came out of the room he found the house to be completely silent. He went back to his bedroom, noting that Ivan's bag was gone from the stairs on the way. He closed the door to his room, not wanting the cats or Tony to bother him and collapsed on the bed.

He curled up on his side and stared at the curtain covered windows without focusing on it and just letting the situation sink in. He swallowed a lump that formed in his throat and looked from the wall to his hand to start plucking at the bedding, but stopped as he noticed the wedding ring on it. He stared at the diamond band and hadn't realized he was crying until he outright sobbed and covered his face with his hands.

"What do I do?"

* * *

**Translations:**

Da – Yes

moye solnyshko – my sunshine

moy dorogoy – my darling

Do svidaniya moy solnechnyy svet – Good bye my sunshine

***I like the idea of Ivan getting kicked out... Is that weird?* Welp still MORE to come! Reviews Welcomed!***


	12. Sorry Prt. 1

**Sorry**

**Prt. 1**

"You got a minute lad?"

A grunt was the only indication that Arthur could come into his son's bedroom. He opened the door to find the honey blonde laying on his side cuddling with a pillow that didn't come from his side of the bed. His glasses rested in front of him as he kept his face buried in the plush pillow.

England closed the door behind him and went to sit next to America on the bed. He put his hand on his back and patted him softly.

"Alfred, I came to tell you that Francis and I will be leaving in the morning."

Alfred only gave another grunt and pushed his face in more into the pillow. Arthur sighed at nation's behavior and moved his hand from Alfred's back to rub his forehead. He was tired of seeing America like this: exhausted, barely eating, and temperamental. When he had come back on the 30th like planned he wasn't expecting to come back to find Alfred the way he was. He expected America and Russia looking and doing a lot better than they had, but that was not the case. Alfred looked lifeless and Ivan had been kicked out.

"Alfred, it's been nearly four weeks now. When are you going to talk to him, because I can't keep giving him updates on his kids for you."

America groaned and rolled over, putting his back to his father and moving his face above the pillow a little.

"Arthur, I'm not going to talk to him. You can't convince me otherwise."

England made a tsk sound and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Stop acting like a child Alfred. You are 246 ***** years old so start acting like it! You're also a married man and a father; do you honestly think that not talking to the father of your children is a good way to solve this situation. He's worried about you and the children!"

At hearing this Alfred sat up in bed and turned to face Arthur.

"What do you want me to do?! Tell me, because I don't know what to do anymore!"

The Brit stared at Alfred surprised for a moment, but then heaved a sigh.

"You know what to do Alfred. You need to talk to him—Ah-ah," England said this quickly as he saw America gearing up to protest. "You know what to expect, and you should know by now what you want. I can tell you still love him, you still wear his clothes, you still wear your ring, and you were cuddling with his pillow." Alfred felt his face heat up at hearing this and looked away from England nervously. The British nation just smiled at the action and patted Alfred's leg. "And if he happens to suggest trying again, well, I wouldn't mind another grandchild, and I really do think this time would be better. And if I'm wrong, then you have every right to punch me," the blonde stated confidently.

Alfred kept silent, not sure what to say and Arthur just gave him another pat on the leg before standing up.

"Think about what I said, but don't take too long alright lad?"

America only nodded and England turned and left the room. As soon as the Brit was gone Alfred fell back on his bed and rolled over to clutch Ivan's pillow once more. He buried his face into the pillow and stared at the darkening night sky outside his window.

' _Why can't I talk to him? Because I'm afraid he hates me now… because I'm afraid of miscarrying again… But England did say he was worried… Didn't he leave the country though?'_

Alfred groaned and took a deep breath as he felt his chest aching. The scent on Ivan's pillow was faint now, the Russian not having been around to keep it in the fabric unlike the sweater Alfred wore currently.

' _I miss him.'_

Once Alfred thought this he let go of the pillow and rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling.

"I miss him."

A cracked smile came to his face and he put his hands over his eyes as he started to laugh at himself.

"I know what I want," he said to his empty room then sat up and slipped on his glasses.

He swallowed a lump in his throat and took a deep breath. He went over to his nightstand and pulled his phone off the charger and unlocked it before hunting for Ivan's number.

"I don't know if I can try again, but," he let out sigh at the overwhelming thought then focused on his phone as he selected Ivan's number," Just…please still be in the country," he confessed to himself as he pulled up his texting screen.

He stared at the blinking cursor, not knowing what to say, and then decided to just be casual about it and typed: _Hey._ Though once he did he noticed he actually did put a period after the one word and felt like an idiot for doing so because it wasn't something he normally did. As he freaked out over his little "error" his phone pinged and he instantly looked down and saw Ivan had replied.

_Hello Alfred._

America stared at the text and completely blanked on a reply. He started typing after a minute or two, but then stopped, erased it, and started again, then repeated the process six times before finally sending:

_Are you still here? Like in America?_

The instant he sent it he groaned and asked himself what the hell his problem was.

' _It's just a text to Ivan damn it!'_

Another ping sounded and he quickly pulled himself out of his despair to see Russia's reply.

_Yes, I never left D.C. I'm staying in a hotel in the city._

It took America a while to process what he had just read and when it finally sunk in he felt more like crap than he ever had.

"He never left D.C. He, never, fuckin', left…"

Alfred felt his eyes sting at the revelation and took a deep breath before replying.

_Can I see you?_

Alfred felt like he was having an anxiety attack waiting for Ivan to reply. When the Russian did reply he sent two texts back to back.

_If you want to. I'm staying at Residence Inn by Marriott downtown #7-34._ _***** _

_I'll tell the receptionist that you will be coming. What time do want to come over?_

Alfred stared at the phone then at the clock noting it was only 8pm then back at his phone.

_I don't know what time_

_Alright, that is fine._

Alfred cursed at seeing how short Ivan's reply was.

"He hates me."

Another ping came through and he looked at his phone.

_Whenever you choose to visit I am looking forward to it._

Alfred didn't even know how to respond to the message. He just set his phone on the bed and flopped back on it.

"Maybe tonight?"

* * *

** Notes: **

**246 years old*** \- This fic does take place 7-8 years after the twins are born yall

**#7-34*** \- I never been in a hotel so I don't know how room numbers work so 7th floor room 34


	13. Sorry Prt. 2

**Sorry**

**Prt. 2**

America stared up at his ceiling unable to sleep. He had tried to sleep, but all he could think about was what he wanted to do, and what he wanted to say to Ivan. He looked over at the clock on his nightstand and squinted a little to see it read 2:30am in bright blue digital.

"I should have talked to him earlier. Why the fuck didn't I talk to him earlier?"

The honey blonde heaved a sigh and ran a hand over his face before sitting up.

"I'm gonna talk to him. I don't give a damn if he's sleeping I'm gonna do it, or I'll never get any sleep," he grumbled to himself as he got out of bed.

He put on his glasses, grabbed his phone, purple converse, wallet, and keys. He left his bedroom, not caring that he was still dressed in thick pajama pants with UFOs printed on them and Ivan's blue and grey sweater. He went to the stairs, but paused to look at the open doors of his children's rooms and silently slipped in to kiss each one on their heads. When he slipped back out he looked behind him to see the old nursery, then clutched his keys and wallet tightly before going down the stairs. He grabbed his bomber jacket from the coat closet and headed outside into the winter cold. He made his way through the thin layer of fresh snow as slowly as possible, and quickly made it to his car, for he slid the rest of the way to it. He cursed as he practically rammed into his car and thanked the Gods that his car alarm didn't go off from the impact. He got inside and as the car heated up, he texted Arthur to watch the kids then called him to make sure he'd see the text, and hung up after the third ring. He knew the Brit was going to be pissed, but he could care less as he backed out of his driveway and got onto the road.

When he arrived to the hotel he parked his car and hurried inside before he could chicken out at the last minute. When he got inside he looked around for the elevator and went for it, but the receptionist stopped him. Alfred told him who he was and that he was expected and ended up begging the guy to not notify Ivan that he was there and to give him the spare keycard. In the end America had to give the guy fifty dollars because, he was not going to cheat on Russia just to get the spare keycard.

"Fuckin' finally. God, how big is this place," Alfred questioned to himself as he stood panting before Ivan's room.

He straightened up and looked at the door for a moment then down to the slot for the keycard.

' _Can't back out now.'_

He took a deep breath then slid in the keycard until the door clicked. He slowly pushed it open then quickly slipped in before someone saw him and closed the door softly behind him. He looked up to see the room was dark, the only light coming through was from the windows and the kitchen where Ivan stood. Alfred flinched slightly and stared openly at seeing Ivan, and Ivan just stared back at him. The Russian wore plaid pajama pants and a grey tee and had a carton of juice in one hand and a glass in the other. His violet eyes were glued on his nightly intruder and America felt like he could just die of embarrassment. He felt his face heat up and he looked away from Russia to cough into his fist nervously.

"U-Uh, fancy meetin' you here," he said trying to act normal and failing drastically.

Ivan continued to stare at Alfred, taking in his rumpled appearance and blushing face. Alfred felt extremely uncomfortable with Ivan just looking at him.

"Um, you got juice I see."

Once the words left his mouth he internally screamed at himself: _'What the fuck was that?!'_ though for Russia it caused him to smile softly.

"Do you want some," he asked slowly, unsure of how things were going to go.

Alfred could only nod and walked over to the kitchen area as Ivan got another glass. When he turned around he felt his heart racing at the embarrassed look on the honey blonde's face. He was bright red from the neck up and his blue eyes were looking everywhere but him. Russia had to tear his eyes away before America noticed he was staring and poured them both a glass of orange juice.

"Here you go," he said softly as he handed Alfred the glass.

"Thanks."

The two stood in kitchen drinking in silence, but when they made it halfway through Ivan set his glass down.

"I can only assume, that you are here to talk da?"

"U-Uh, yeah…"

America set his own glass down and looked at Russia as he leaned against the counter that separated them. He took a deep breath and another drink of his juice before finally talking.

"I, I know this is… really weird, but I wanted to talk to you sooner, but I just, I—I'm sorry."

Russia looked at the honey blonde stunned for a moment.

"Alfred, you—"

"No, let, let me say this okay," Alfred demanded as he finally looked directly at the Russian. Ivan could only nod and Alfred continued, "I'm sorry that I didn't want to talk about, about the miscarriages, and then taking out my fears and anger on you. I'm sorry that I kicked you out. I," he paused a moment to take a deep breath, "Celebrating the twins' birthday without you was, horrible. Going through New Year's without you was horrible. Dealing with Arthur _breathing_ down my neck to push me into talking to you was horrible. _Needing_ Arthur to tell me what to do was horrible. Not knowing what to do about _anything_ was fucking horrible," America stated breathlessly as he felt as his throat tighten.

"Alfred, Alfred I am the one who is sorry. I realize that I pushed you too much. I wanted to have another child so much that I did not realize I was just pushing you into it. I am sorry for noticing your true feelings about trying again. I am sorry I could not care for you properly. I am sorry that I had to put you through two miscarriages. I—"

Ivan was cut off by Alfred, who had come around the counter, moved up to him, and kissed him. It was slightly rough, but chaste, and when they pulled apart America shook his head.

"Don't apologize for the miscarriages. It was, something neither of us could control. Like you said, it was out of our hands."

Ivan moved his hands to take Alfred's and rubbed his thumbs over the knuckles as he rested his forehead against the American's.

"Alfred, moye solnyshko, I love you and I want to do everything for you. I am sorry for everything I have done to hurt you," said Russia softly as he looked directly into America's bright blue eyes that brimmed with tears.

"Yer forgiven big guy, and I'm sorry for everything I've done. I just, I just didn't know what to do," America stated as the older nation rubbed away his tears.

"Do, you know what you want to do now moy dorogoy?"

America looked at Russia nervously then leaned up to kiss the ash blonde. He wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck and took his loving and chaste kiss deeper; slipping his tongue into Ivan's mouth and tasting the orange juice they had both been drinking. The ash blonde was a little surprised by the kiss, but enjoyed it nonetheless, moving his own tongue into the American's mouth and holding onto his body tightly. The kiss only ended when the need for air became too great. They held onto each other, their foreheads touching, as they panted for air.

"I want to try again."

When America said this Russia brought his head up to look shocked by his words then had a serious expression come to his face.

"Are, are you certain? We do not have to—"

"I want to Ivan. I want to do this. I, I thought about it, a lot, when you were gone, and I'm ready for this. I want to try again."

Ivan studied Alfred for a long moment and Alfred felt a little uneasy about it and pulled back.

"Do, do you want to?"

The older nation looked at Alfred owlishly at hearing the question then pulled the other back to him and held him.

"Of course. I just do not wish for you to regret this."

"I won't. Now make me pregnant Vanya," America said with a smile as he kissed the older country's nose.

"Gladly."

Russia leaned forward to capture America's lips and pushed him up against the counter. He kissed him deeply, tasting and savoring the honey blonde. He missed touching him in the weeks he was gone, and the same could be said for Alfred. Both craved for each other's touch and comfort.

"I love you. I love you so much. I'm so sorry," muttered Alfred between kisses.

"I'm sorry too moye solnyshko. I will never hurt you again. I love you very much," replied Ivan as he held America's body close to his and kissed down his neck. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Alfred said breathlessly as Ivan picked him up and started to carry him to his bedroom.

He had America's legs wrapped around his waist as he had both arms wrapped around his torso. He carried him down the short, but dark hall to his room and groped blindly for the bedroom door since he was occupied with constantly kissing his American husband. Russia eventually found the door and pushed it forward and walked inside. He used his hip to shut it roughly to make sure he closed it all the way. He stumbled in the darkness as he adjusted America in his grip and kept his lips on the younger nation's. Russia found the bed by stumbling into it, which resulted in both of the countries falling forward. Their kisses finally coming to an end from the fall, their heads hitting each other and Alfred felt like the wind got knocked out of him while Ivan felt like he was punched in the chest by how Alfred had his hand pressed into him from the fall.

"Wow, so much for the romance," stated Alfred as Ivan sat up and rubbed his ribs.

"Sorry."

America just let out a cracked a smile and scooted back on the bed.

"Stop apologizing and undress me Russia."

The ash blonde raised a pale brow at hearing his name, but smiled as he looked at the flushed nation on his bed.

"Eager little America."

Alfred made a face at Ivan and the Russian was quick to retaliate, lunging for him and tickling his sides. His body practically covered Alfred, which kept the blonde from squirming away from him as he laughed.

"Oh gawd s-stop!"

Russia smiled at hearing America's loud laugh once more and ceased his tickling after he got his fill. He let America catch his breath while he moved his hands to go under his sweater and pulling it off. The ash blonde leaned forward and kissed Alfred's lips slowly, enjoying the familiar feel of his soft and kiss swollen lips against his. He trailed a hand down Alfred's toned chest 'til he got to his pajama pants. He spread his hand over Alfred's stiffening cock and rubbed his hand over it, making the honey blonde groan more into their kiss. Alfred bucked his hips into the hand then moved his hands to claw at Ivan's shirt. He raked his fingers over the shirt pulling it up little by little until he had enough bunched in his hands that he could pull the night shirt up. They broke the kiss, panting heavily, and America pulled off his husband's shirt. He tossed it aside then found himself being devoured by Russia.

Ivan trailed his tongue along Alfred's neck then bit the lobe of his ear before moving back to his neck. He whispered words of endearment in his native tongue as he placed kisses along Alfred's neck. The American couldn't understand a lot of them because Ivan's whispers where low and muffled as he placed kisses, but he loved them nonetheless. He ran a hand through Ivan's hair as he began to mark his neck, the words ceasing as he started sucking on Alfred's skin. He left a trail of hickies going from the base of Alfred's ear down to his chest. Ivan moved down America's body, littering his skin with dark marks, as he went lower. He eventually just trailed his tongue from Alfred's abdomen down to his pants where the nation's cock was straining in the thick pajama pants.

"G-God Ivan," America groaned.

Russia kissed the honey blonde's waistline then sat up and slipped his hands under his pants and underwear. He eyed Alfred hungrily as he pulled the clothing down, stopping briefly to get rid of the shoes, then tossed them off. He grabbed Alfred's leg and kissed down his calf and thigh, then left a hicky on the soft skin there. Alfred twitched at the action and couldn't help but buck his hips. He moaned for Ivan and reached up for the ash blonde. Ivan moved up the American's body as requested and kissed the blonde, but as he did so he found Alfred pushing him to the side, making him roll them over so he was on his back.

America kissed Russia deeply and ground his naked lower half into his husband, making the older nation groan and grind back into him. Alfred moaned and pulled back from the kiss to kiss down Ivan's body. He trailed his fingers through the ash blonde hair dusting the Russian's body as he placed kisses and hickies from his neck to his chest. Ivan raised himself to his elbows so he could watch Alfred kiss down his body and moaned as he felt him brush against his erection in his pajama pants. He raised his hips as Alfred grabbed the waistband of his pants and boxers and pulled them down.

Russia watched as his husband tossed away his remaining clothing, and start kissing and leaving hickies on his inner thigh like he had down to him. Ivan twitched from the sensation, having never gotten used to such touches, but felt his cock throb as Alfred trailed hickies to his erection. He groaned as the honey blonde kissed his sex line and ran his hands over his legs before squeezing his thighs and placing kisses on his erection.

"A-Alfred."

Ivan panted harshly as Alfred placed kisses on his length then dragged his tongue from root to tip making him gasp and buck. He couldn't even remember the last time Alfred had done this to him, and he was eager to get more of it. America smiled at his husband then moved his hand up to Ivan's hips and leaned down to lick at the base of his cock, then trailed it up where he took Ivan's cock fully in his mouth. He relaxed as much as possible before moving down the Russian's massive manhood. He had to stop a little ways past the halfway mark, having been out of practice, but Ivan didn't complain for anything. He moaned for Alfred and moved a hand to his hair as the blonde began to deep-throat most of him.

Russia growled as he felt Alfred suck on him and honestly felt like he could cum right then and there. He rubbed his fingers into Alfred's head, running his fingers through the soft hair, and Alfred moaned obscenely at the action. The vibrations from it was unbearably good and he bucked his hips absentmindedly, but Alfred had tightened his grip quickly on Ivan's hips enough to reduce the force so he wasn't gagged. Ivan hissed at the nails digging into him, but he enjoyed the sting it gave him. He looked down at Alfred to see the blonde still working on him and he couldn't take it any longer.

"A-Alfred, stop and g-get up here."

The honey blonde only hummed at the demand, but complied. He let go of Ivan, but flicked his tongue over the head to catch more of the pre-cum that was coming out. Russia moved his hand from America's hair to his arms, and guided the honey blonde up on top of him then rolled over, putting America back underneath him. He kissed Alfred's lips lovingly then sat up and pushed their cocks together as he slipped two fingers into his mouth. Alfred moaned as he watched Ivan coat his fingers in saliva, and ground up into the man as he waited to be penetrated.

"C-Come on Vanya," the younger nation moaned as he felt his cock throb.

Ivan only nodded and removed his fingers and gently began to ease one into the American's entrance. Alfred arched his back at the intrusion, but took a deep breath as he relaxed himself. He nodded to Ivan, noticing the older nation had stopped to let him compose himself. The Russian eased the finger in gently and slowly, easing Alfred open, and placed a kiss on his leg as he did so. America laid on the bed breathless as he was prepped by his husband. He held onto the bedding as Ivan worked on him, but his hold tightened dramatically as he felt Ivan stroke his prostate with his fingers and pushed his hips down on the fingers as he cried out in pleasure.

"F-Fuck Ivan! P-Pleaasseee—Ah!"

Russia kissed the honey blonde's leg and eased his fingers out of him. He moved up the bed a little and kissed the America's lips and slipped off his glasses at the same time. When he pulled back he set the glasses on the nightstand then got situated between Alfred's legs. He spit into his hand and coated himself as best as possible and inwardly wished a bottle of lube would just appear, but that was very unlikely to happen. He lined himself up with Alfred's entrance and once the American gave the okay he pushed inside slowly. He eased himself inside and groaned as he heard America gasp and moan; his fingers clawing at the bedding as he was stretched just a little bit more as Ivan's length went into him all the way.

Once he was fully in he waited for himself and for Alfred to calm down and adjust. They both where breathing raggedly and Ivan moved up a little to raise America's hips to a better angle. When America was ready he gave a nod and Russia began to pump his hips gently in and out. It didn't take long for the slow movements to pick up speed, but he didn't move too roughly. He eventually let go of America's hips and wrapped his arms around the honey blonde's body and laid on top of him. He held Alfred to him, having his back arch off the bed as he kept thrusting into him and captured Alfred's lips. The American groaned into the kiss and spread his legs as wide as possible for Ivan to be able to move easily.

"I-Ivan, gawd Vanya. I love you," Alfred muttered as he kissed Ivan's face then clung to him.

Ivan returned the sentiment and buried his face in the crook of Alfred's neck. Both of them were practically balancing on the edge of their climaxes at this point. They finally went over the edge once Ivan gave a few sharp bucks, burying himself deep, and Alfred constricted around him. The American moaned out Ivan's name as he came hard between their bodies; his back arching and nails clawing at Russia's back. The ash blonde growled Alfred's name as he finally came, filling him with his cum and clinging to him as he came.

When they finished they stayed where they were to catch their breath then Ivan slowly pulled out and sat up on his knees. He waited for a moment before going to get a rag, but Alfred stopped him.

"I'll get it this time."

Russia could only nod and watched as Alfred got up and walked over to a door he correctly assumed was the bathroom. He wiped himself clean in the bathroom then came into the room to clean off Ivan, before going back to dispose of the rag and relieve his bladder. When he came back he found Ivan lying in bed waiting for him, and he easily crawled in and latched onto the older man. Ivan wrapped his own arms around Alfred and kissed the top of his head. They laid in silence for a moment, then America gave a soft gasp, then started to laugh. Russia raised an eyebrow at the behavior and pulled Alfred back to look at him.

"What is it?"

The blonde shook his head and took deep breaths to calm himself before speaking.

"I, I just… I was just thinking about the baby and I remembered about what England had said, and just," Alfred paused as he heaved a sigh. "I understand now why having this baby is difficult."

"Really," asked Ivan amazed.

"Yeah, the baby's attachment, it's the _new_ ISS. Remember that our governments decided to make a completely new ISS ***** since the original was giving out, but I completely forgot about it because of everything going on, and the project had complications anyways."

Russia stared at America and gasped as he let the information sink in.

"That is right… Then the new ISS will be represented by Anya, Allen, and the new baby once built."

"Yeah, if the baby can make it this time," Alfred commented as he put a hand over his stomach.

Russia pulled America to him once again and kissed his forehead.

"They _will_ make it this time, and we _will_ finish that space station."

The American smiled at hearing this and for once felt like it was going to be true.

"I love you Vanya."

"I love you too moye solnyshko."

* * *

** Translations/Notes: **

Da – Yes

moye solnyshko – my sunshine

moy dorogoy – my darling

**ISS*** \- in 2015 US and Russia agreed to make plans and work on building a brand spanking new space station after their joint Mars mission! ^J^ Hell yeah! (What I said about complications is a lie cuz I can't see into the future.)

***Ah yes, my otp has finally made up ^J^ and things seem to be getting better!* Still MORE to come! Reviews Welcomed!***


	14. 12 Weeks and Counting

 

**12 Weeks and Counting**

The chilly air of April was calming and refreshing in the stuffy bedroom Alfred was stuck in. The honey blonde took a deep breath and rubbed a hand over his rounding stomach. Today marked 12 weeks for him and he knew he was going to pass this week without incident. He felt at ease with this pregnancy; he did feel some worry from time to time, but overall he felt, well, good. The day he found out his was pregnant Ivan made him go on bedrest, which he didn't argue about, much. They had scheduled appointments with Dr. Kirk and eagerly counted down the days to each one. The first appointment was at 8 weeks and the second had been today by Alfred's request. The appointment had gone well, everything was as it should be, nothing abnormal or the like to worry after. It had been a relief to see the baby lying contently in Alfred's womb sucking its thumb and hearing its heart beating strong and healthy.

After the visit America had crawled back into the bed, but not after opening his window and changing his clothes. A pair of black basketball shorts and one of Russia's sweaters, although he bout the older country more to replace the ones he taken he still liked to wear whatever Ivan had worn. He honestly enjoyed the feeling of being pregnant; at 12 weeks he had gained a little weight, he was showing, he was tired, he had morning sickness, but not as frequent as he started out with, and he was craving beef stroganoff with hot sauce, pickles, and other unimaginable things. The thought of the dish instantly made him hungry and looked over to his phone to see it on his nightstand. He deemed that too far for him to reach it and opened his mouth to shout for his husband.

"IIiiiivvvvvaaaaahhhhhhnnnnn! IIiiiivvvvvaaaaahhhhhhnnnnn!"

Alfred waited a moment and cracked a smile as he heard his children yelling to their Papa that Daddy needed him. Eventually the yelling stopped and Alfred smiled brightly as Ivan walked into their bedroom with a can of ginger ale in hand.

"You yelled for me dorogoy," Russia said teasingly as he sat on the edge of the bed and handed the can over to the American.

"Yes, yes I did my good man. I wish to request beef stroganoff with the usual extras," America stated with a rich man voice.

"Alright, it will be a while," said Ivan chuckling.

"Hey, you didn't say it in a rich voice," the honey blonde declared as he hit Ivan's arms playfully with his leg.

The Russian just laughed a little more and leaned forward to kiss his husband chastely. He brought a hand to Alfred's face as he deepened the kiss, which he hadn't planned on doing. He slipped his tongue into Alfred's mouth and tasted the ginger ale he had been drinking and enjoyed the moan he gave. Alfred set down his ginger ale and moved his arms up to wrap them around Russia's scarf clad neck. He pulled the Russian closer to him so he could feel his chest against his. Ivan didn't know how much more he could take of their unplanned makeout session. He and Alfred had sworn off sex during this pregnancy to make sure that nothing would cause an issue, and having the twins kept them too busy to even do anything remotely sexual to each other.

When they finally broke for air Ivan latched onto Alfred's neck and started to kiss and suck on the tan skin. Alfred gasped and dug his fingers into Ivan's shirt as he craned his neck, but he knew they shouldn't be doing this for numerous reasons: one being the door was wide open.

"I-Ivan, stop," moaned out Alfred as he rested his head on Ivan's shoulder.

The Russian snapped out of his little trance and breathed heavily into America's neck then pulled away.

"S-Sorry, I, I will get food now," he said huskily then got up and quickly left the room.

America groaned once he was alone in the room and leaned his head back to look up at the ceiling. Russia's husky voice was still in his head and effecting him just as much as their makeout session.

"God, that's all kinds of not right," he huffed out then moved his head back down.

' _The joys of fragile pregnancy.'_

"Daddy?"

Alfred looked up and saw Anya and Allen walking into his room with their workbooks and crayons. The cats followed at their heels then jumped up onto the bed and curled around each other next to America's thigh. The twins also got onto the bed and situated themselves to have room for their workbooks.

"Ya need help with homework?"

"Yeah, it's a color by number, but it's using times," said Allen as he handed over his workbook.

"Ah, the dreaded multiplication."

Alfred set to work assisting his children on their homework and by the time his husband returned they had finished the multiplication.

"Oh, I see you've acquired guests," said Ivan in a rich man voice.

Alfred smiled at him and accepted the bowl of stroganoff with his extra things.

"Yes, we just finished the multiplication so they're just coloring the answers now."

Ivan gave an "ah" as he sat on the edge of the bed and kissed Alfred's forehead before the honey blonde could take a bite of his food. Alfred flushed instantly and Ivan smiled at him before turning and demanding to color some of the twins' homework.

**......**

Weeks passed with relative ease for America and Russia, aside for the occasional misshape because a certain child thought he could fly Tony's saucer again, or she thought she could fit inside the grandfather clock without getting stuck. Having twins who think they can do anything because they're immortal personifications was very, very, exhausting, especially on Ivan since he was the only one able to deal with the situations. There were more instances where both nations found themselves latched onto the other in heated kisses and touches, but they always never went further than that. They didn't even think to do oral or use their hands because they feared the stress would cause a miscarriage. Dr. Kirk told them it was okay to do such activities, but they refused to take that chance. They wanted this baby and they were going to do whatever they could to make it happen.

Now at 16 weeks along Alfred stared up at his ceiling in the early morning letting the fact that he made it to 16 weeks sink in. He lifted the covers off his body and looked down to see a big round stomach looking back at him, though not as big as he had been with the twins, and looked at the bed to see no red of any kind on the baby blue sheets. For good measure he stuck his hand down his boxers and touched himself and pulled his hand back up to see nothing on it. It was then that a smile came to his face. A brilliant white smile and tears made their way to his eyes. He felt his throat constrict and he let out a choked sob as he began to cry out of happiness.

Russia, who had been sleeping peacefully, woke up to the sound of the American's crying. At first he didn't know what it was, but as he listened to it with his eyes still closed before he finally pieced it together and bolted upright and faced the crying honey blonde.

"Alfred?! What is wrong?! Why are you crying?!"

"I, I—"

Alfred cut himself off as a sob retched out of him, and Ivan yanked the sheets off to see if what America was crying about was what they had been trying to avoid all this time. Fortunately and confused, Ivan found the bed clean and Alfred obviously pregnant.

"I, I made it. 16 weeks."

Russia stared at his crying husband as he let this sink in and gave a soft gasp as it finally clicked.

"16 weeks," he said softly to himself then moved over to America.

He scooped the younger nation into his arms and hugged him as he smiled at the news. He rubbed Alfred's back soothingly and kissed every inch of his face that wasn't buried in his shirt.

Eventually America calmed down, but Russia kept him in his hold. He held the American across his lap, cradling his head to keep it to his chest and had a hand on his womb. He rubbed gentle circles over America's womb and rested his head on the top of America's as they sat in silent joy. They had passed their previous miscarriage dates and were close to starting their second month in the second trimester.

"My face hurts," mumbled Alfred and Ivan looked down to see him still smiling goofily.

"I can only imagine."

Alfred laughed and reached a hand up to the ash blonde's head and pulled him down to give him a loving kiss. When it ended they both gave a deep sigh and Alfred grew sleepy.

"We should tell everyone soon," he mumbled as he closed his eyes.

"We will moye solnyshko. When we know what the baby's sex is we will da?"

"Da," Alfred said through a yawn and buried his face in Ivan's tear soaked shirt.

Russia kissed the honey blonde's head and raised his head up to take in the morning sunlight that filled their bedroom. The ending of May and beginning of 16 weeks; never had a morning felt so relaxing.

* * *

**Translations:**

Da – Yes

dorogoy – darling

moye solnyshko – my sunshine

***Still MORE on the way! THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME!! See yall Sunday!***


	15. 18 Weeks with a...

**18 Weeks with a …**

When America woke up to his alarm going off he only knew that there was one thing to deal with today. His 18 weeks appointment was the only thing he had to deal with at the asscrack of dawn, which was really 7:30am, but apparently his body wanted to add to that.

"What, the, fuck."

Alfred put a hand to his chest and confirmed that his shirt was soaked and raised it to his face and smelled it. He then threw the hand over to man who caused his distress, hitting him in the nose, and startling him awake.

"Chto?!"

Ivan looked around confused and groggy, then blinked a few times before looking at Alfred. The honey blonde was laying on his back with anger written all over his face as his phone played a song for his alarm. Russia eyed him curiously and eventually the American turned off the alarm and sat up. Ivan went to help him, but his hands were slapped away, and he was forced to just watch as Alfred sat up on his own.

"Alfred? Dor—"

"Don't you dorogoy me Ruski," he seethed then grabbed Ivan's hand and put it on his pectoral.

Russia flinched at the action, feeling the spot was wet and a perk nipple was poking into his hand. It took him a moment to realize what was going on, but when he did he gave a gasp and Alfred threw his hand off of him.

"You, have started lac—"

"Don't say it! Now get over here and help me up so we can go to the damn appointment," demanded Alfred and Ivan just nodded and did as told.

He knew it was best to do as Alfred said when he was in a mood. Especially an angry mood.

"Gotta get up at the crack of Satan's ass for this shit," muttered America as he was helped off the bed and once he was steady waddled off to the bathroom.

Russia just stared after America and inwardly prayed the American would mellow out after a nice shower.

When America called for Ivan after his shower, the Russian left his children to their breakfast to head up to his husband. When he got to their bedroom he found America wearing only a light weight sweater and nothing else.

"Can you help me put these on," Alfred asked softly as he held up his boxers and pants.

Russia nodded and took the garments and eased the American to sit on the bed. As if the Gods had heard Ivan's prayer, he smiled at seeing that Alfred had calmed down and quickly put on his clothes then his shoes without being asked to.

Once Alfred was ready Ivan took his hand and took him downstairs where their kids waited on them. They all piled into the car and immediately Alfred took off his glasses and put on his prescription sunglasses and turned on the a/c to Siberian cold. The morning sun was bright and Alfred's hot flashes accompanied by the normal June heat was not a pleasant experience.

"Do you think the baby is boy or a girl," asked Anya from the backseat.

"Hhhmmm, I am thinking boy," said Ivan as he made a turn at an intersection.

"What about you Daddy," asked Allen. "I think it's gonna be a boy too!"

"I don't know Allen, it could be a boy _or_ it could be a girl."

"I want it to be a girl," stated Anya.

"Well, we will find out today. Just be patience da?"

"Da Papa," the twins said in unison.

The drive to the appointment was mostly silent, Anya and Allen occasionally pointed things out that they saw out the window and entertained themselves with the passing scenery. When they finally got to the building they hurried inside and got to the room for expecting mothers. Ivan signed them in as Alfred waddled to a chair with the kids following him. They waited for a while before finally being called back and went through the process of checking weight and other basic things.

Once seated in an exam room Dr. Kirk arrived with her tablet and files and smiled at the family before her.

"Well, hello, hello, hello, everyone!"

Alfred just gave a lazy "Sup." while everyone else greeted his doctor properly. She chuckled at seeing Alfred in a tired state and checked over her equipment and things before starting.

"So, how are you feeling today?"

"Like crap." Two sets of giggling came from beside Alfred and he couldn't help but grin at hearing it. "I started lactating today and I possibly felt the baby kick me in the shower, but not sure."

Ivan gave a surprised look at hearing this and instantly pieced together that that event was probably the cause of Alfred's mood change. Dr. Kirk nodded at the report and asked Alfred to raise his shirt and pull down his pants while she sanitized her hands. America did as asked and watched as his doctor pressed into his large stomach with her fingers to see if anything felt abnormal or caused pain. When it checked out to be fine she set about getting the ultrasound underway.

"So today we're gonna find out what this little baby is!"

"It's uh girl," stated Anya as she and her twin were seated on their Papa's lap to see the screen.

"Nuh-uh, it's uh boy," declared Allen, which earned him a punch in the arm from Anya.

"Anya, it is not nice to punch your brother now look at the screen, or you will never know what the baby is. Got it," stated Russia as he held his children apart to keep them from fighting.

Anya mumbled an "okay" and Dr. Kirk smiled at the family and went on to find the baby.

"Well, they look as healthy as horse. Nothing out of the ordinary, right size and shape and…" she trailed off as she moved the probe around Alfred's stomach then grabbed her mouse as she found a good angle. "And this is what makes this baby a little boy," she stated happily as she circled the baby's genitalia with her mouse to point it out.

"Are you sure," asked Anya.

"Sorry honey, but it's true," the doctor said as she went about printing off the baby's first photo.

Anya gave a disappointed sound then looked at her daddy with hope as she said:

"Can you change it?"

Alfred laughed at hearing this and Ivan chuckled with him and shook his head.

"No, I can't. Sorry Anya."

The little girl gave a defeated sigh and slouched against Ivan as her twin made a smug face and stuck out his tongue at her. This didn't go unnoticed and she punched her brother in the arm only to be scolded afterwards by Ivan.

The rest of the appointment went on smoothly and soon the family of soon-to-be five was set free to go home. Though they didn't head home right away, they stopped off at the grocery store to grab a few things, mostly whatever Alfred was craving, then hit up the in-store ice cream shop before paying for everything and leaving. Now with ice cream, a/c that wasn't Siberian cold, and indie music playing Alfred was much more at ease and nearly fell asleep if it hadn't been for Ivan; waking him up and saving his ice cream from smothering onto his face.

When they got home the kids ran through the house to wash the ice cream off their hands and faces, change clothes, then ran outside to play on their playset though they asked to get in the pool, which they were effectively denied. Alfred got the luxury of being carried upstairs by his husband then undressed and redressed in loose clothing by the Russian as well.

"So, time to call then?"

"Da, whenever you are ready dorogoy."

Alfred smiled at hearing Ivan call him darling then grabbed his phone and worked on getting his family on three way, but ended up on four way since France, for once, was not with England at the moment.

" _Hey Al, what's going on,"_ asked Canada as he got on the line.

" _Yes lad, did something happen,"_ asked England with worry lacing his voice.

"Well, something did happen after a lot of struggling to do it," America said as a smile crossed his face.

" _What is zit Alfred? Do not keep us in suspense no,"_ came in France.

"Well, you guys know that I, uh, miscarried last year."

A jumble of yeses came through the line at Alfred's statement.

"Well, I had two miscarriages last year. Me and Ivan tried again after the first one, but…" Alfred paused for a moment as he felt tears come to his eyes and he cursed his hormonal emotions. Ivan just wrapped his arms around Alfred from behind, and rested his head on Alfred's shoulder as he placed a kiss on his cheek. "When you and Francis took the kids to Mattie's that was kinda like two days after that miscarry. The second one…I only told Arthur at the time because I needed his advice."

" _Zat's alright mon enfant. You do not have to feel like you need to tell us everything."_

" _Yeah Al, it's okay."_

"T-Thanks, uh, so… the news I have is that, I'm pregnant. I'm 18 weeks along now so I'm comfortable with telling everyone now."

" _Ah, that's wonderful Alfred,"_ exclaimed Arthur as he came through first on the phone.

" _Zat is more zan wonderful! It's amazing!"_

" _Congrats Al! Do you know what you're having?"_

Alfred smiled at hearing his family congratulate him and leaned back into Ivan as he calmed down.

"Yeah, I just got back from my appointment today."

" _Well out with it lad,"_ demanded Arthur who was backed up by Francis and Matthew.

"Okay, okay, we're having…another boy. He's healthy and perfect, and he's due in October."

The phone was instantly overtaken by the three nations congratulating America and Russia and asking questions surrounding names.

"Uh, we haven't thought of names yet, but, but we'll think of something."

" _That's good to hear lad. Is, is the baby like us or…,"_ Arthur trailed off unsure if he should have asked or not.

"Uh, we actually remembered about the ISS. Our governments had agreed to build a new one together and we completely forgot about it because the project was having problems and taking longer than usual. But, we checked with our bosses and found the project is still coming along! So no worries."

" _That's good to hear,"_ said Matthew as he came through the line first.

" _Indeed."_

" _I am so happy for you two!"_

Alfred smiled at hearing his family's support and promised to update them on names and make baby shower plans soon before hanging up.

"That went well. You ready to call your sisters?"

Ivan nodded and pulled out his phone and dialed his big sister first. He hadn't spoken to her since the first miscarriage had happened and when he asked for hypothetical advice when Alfred had kicked him out of the house.

" _Pryvit Vanya."_

"Privet Katyusha."

" _How are you little brother? Are things better since last time you called,"_ Ukraine asked curiously.

"Da, very much so. Alfred and I are, are having another baby, a boy."

A sharp gasp came from Katyusha before she rambled out congratulations for the two of them.

" _I am so happy for you Vanya! I know this time will work out! Do you have a name yet?"_

Ivan could only smile at hearing his frantic sister talking quickly on the line.

"I feel the same and no, not yet, but when we do I will be sure to tell you Katyusha," Ivan said with a smile on his face.

" _You better Vanya! Oh! Have you told Natalia yet?"_

"Ah, nyet. Do you know Natalia will answer her phone?"

" _I do not, but if she does not answer then I can tell her for you, da?"_

"Da, spasibo bol'shoye sestra."

" _Vy mozhete molodshyy brat."_

With that Russia bid his sister goodbye and pulled up the number for Belarus. She had picked up when he told her about their loss of the first baby so he assumed she would this time. The phone rang for a while to the point where Ivan thought the call wouldn't go through, but it was eventually answered.

Ivan told Natalia the new baby, and found his sister to be quite accepting of the news. She even congratulated him on his unborn son with a sense of relief almost. It was quite a surprise, but Ivan appreciated it and bid his sister goodbye as she went to end the call. When he finished his call he took a deep breath and looked down to see Alfred texting.

"States?"

"Yeah, I told them all and we can tell the other nations tomorrow."

Ivan liked the plan and agreed with it verbally then leaned down to kiss Alfred once he set his phone aside. The kiss would have lasted longer, but Alfred needed to get to the bathroom. Russia helped him off the bed and admired him as he waddled to the bathroom. While Alfred took care of his needs Ivan laid out on the bed and thought of baby names. When the honey blonde returned he laid on his back beside his husband and let out a breath.

"Aleksandr *****."

"Hhmm?"

"For the baby, Aleksandr, it is Russian and means 'to protect'."

Alfred gave an "ah" and smiled as he said the name himself then put a hand on his stomach as he felt the baby kick. He felt himself become emotional and had tears come to his eyes as he felt his son press against his hand.

"I like it and I think he likes it too."

Alfred gave a wet laugh and sniffled as he took Ivan's hand and placed it on his stomach. The ash blonde smiled at feeling his son press against his hand and kissed Alfred on the lips chastely.

"Aleksandr it is."

* * *

**Translations/Notes:**

Chto – What

Dorogoy – darling

Da – yes

mon enfant – my child

pryvit/privet – hello

Da, spasibo bol'shoye sestra. – Yes, thank you big sister.

Vy mozhete molodshyy brat. – You are welcome little brother.

**Aleksandr*** \- it means to protect or defender of man or protector of man.

***Yes another A name... I wanted a name that meant something along the lines of protection and this was the only thing that sounded good and seemed to fit well with the other names xp***


	16. 20 Weeks and Feeling Gloriously Awful

**20 Weeks and Feeling Gloriously Awful**

"Hey Ivan."

"Yes moy dorogoy?"

"We forgot something."

"Forgot what?"

"…The baby's room."

Ivan snapped his eyes open at hearing this and slapped a hand to his face, as he remembered that the nursery was still cluttered with all of Anya and Allen's old things. He groaned and looked over to his husband who was still contently lying on his chest with a pillow supporting his large stomach.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. I forgot too," Alfred said as he finally opened his eyes and let out a yawn.

"Da, but last time we made the nursery together."

Alfred gave a hum to that and rolled over onto his back. He was 20 weeks along, which meant there was no way he'd be able to help. Though even if they had remembered earlier he still wouldn't have been able to because, he was stuck on bedrest.

"I know, buuuut we have two little helpers in the house, plus Tony, but I doubt he'd leave his room… buuuut we can call for help. I'm sure England and everyone can help out."

Ivan sighed, but nodded and sat up in bed, then helped Alfred sit up and wedged pillows behind his back. Alfred was still confined to bedrest, though he hated it. He was grateful that he didn't have to use a bedpan like he did when he was having the twins. His back and feet ached as much as they had before, hot flashes came and went, he felt like he could never have enough food, he lactated and used the bathroom frequently, which annoyed him to no end, and he felt exhausted practically every day. He felt awful, but it made him happy knowing it was all for his baby.

America let out a yawn as Ivan got up to stretch then came over to Alfred's side to pull him up so he could go to the bathroom first.

"I do not think I will need their help Alfred. It is not too much to do on my own," said Russia as he watched Alfred waddle.

"You say that, but ya know you need help. All the stuff in that room needs to be drug out and put away possibly in the attic or some other room on the third floor. It needs to be cleaned, redecorated, then—" the sound of the toilet flushing drowned out Alfred and after washing his hands he came out of the bathroom still talking. "Gotta pick out bedding, and see if Allen's clothes are still good for Aleksandr to wear, and—"

"Alright, yes, I will take their help," said Ivan heaving a breath and putting both hands on Alfred's shoulders.

"Alright, I'll call to see if they can come over, if not then I'll see if some of my older states can lend a hand."

Russia merely nodded and America smiled at him and placed a kiss on his nose before easing into bed and picking up his phone.

' _It is going to be a busy day.'_

**...... **

"So the baby is gonna have all our clothes," asked Anya as she sat with her brother, Daddy and Uncle Matthew.

The four of them were in Alfred's room sorting through baby clothes for the new baby to claim when he arrived. Matthew had come to help out with getting the nursery set up, as well as Francis and Arthur, but an extra person tagged along. Gilbert had come with Matthew because he happened to be with Canada at the time. The albino though was with Russia, France, and England cleaning out the nursery and sorting things for the attic.

"Not all of them, some of yours, but mostly Allen's," said Alfred as he examined a onesie with a questionable stain on it.

"But these are big kid clothes too," stated Allen as he found his old dinosaur shirt.

"Those are for when he gets older like you guys," Alfred stated as he handed Matthew a stack of clothes to put in the "Aleksandr" tote.

"So, what's gonna be his full name?"

"I'm thinking Aleksandr Orion, but I haven't ran it by Ivan yet."

"Well I like it, and you call him Alek for short," suggested Canada as he folded more clothes and organized them.

Alfred gave a hum of agreement and opened up another tote of clothes near him. They had been working through the clothing for a few hours now, and he enjoyed remembering how some of the stains got onto the clothes from when the twins were babies. It was even more fun because the twins would get embarrassed when he told the stories to Canada. His reminiscing was cut short though as a loud crash sounded followed by cursing in numerous languages, though Arthurs was the loudest. The twins instantly got up to go investigate and Alfred had Matthew go after them.

"What happened? Did you hurt yourselves," shouted America from his bedroom.

"Nein, Francy pants just lost his grip on the bookcase," Prussia shouted back then walked over to Canada who was shooing the kids back into their parents' room. "He'll be fine, but Arthur got buried by all the books. Told them to take them off first, but no one listened to my awesome advice."

"How's Ivan?"

"He's fine, got wedged between the bookcase and the door, but he's fine."

Alfred looked at Gilbert like he was insane when he appeared in the doorway then called out to Ivan to make sure he was fine.

"Da, nothing to worry about," Ivan shouted as he pushed and wiggled out from the space he was pinned in between the doorway and the bookcase. "I think we should take a break."

"I am quite alright with that idea," said Arthur as Francis helped him out of the pile of books.

"You alright mon amour?"

"I'm fine, nothing to fret over," Arthur stated as he straightened out his button up shirt under his blue vest. "Right, how is it going over there Alfred," asked Arthur as he shooed away France and headed towards the American's room.

"It could be better," America stated with a sigh as he looked around the room. "Just a lot of clothes."

"Oh, since we are taking a break; how about we discuss your baby shower," suggested France as he popped into the room.

"Sure, I guess…"

Francis smiled widely and eased himself onto the bed.

"What's a baby shower," asked Allen and Anya in unison.

"It's a party for the baby before they are born," said Alfred as he tried to clear up as much space as he could so everyone could have a space to sit.

"That doesn't make senses," stated Allen.

"Yeah, if you have the party before then how will the baby enjoy it," inquired Anya as her twin agreed with her.

The honey blonde just shook his head as a chuckle escaped him and told the twins he'd explain later then told them to go play. They asked to use the pool and America caved, but had Prussia and Canada go with them to watch them, which the albino was eager to agree to.

"Now, when do you want to have the baby shower," asked France eagerly awaiting to get the planning started.

"Uh, my birthday's in a few weeks. We could have it then I guess," Alfred suggested and looked up to Ivan who just shrugged.

"You can do whatever you wish dorogoy. The party is for you."

"Well I think that would work out well, you usually have a birthday party anyways so having two in one would be easy," stated England.

"That's true..." America said slowly as he thought about the idea more.

"Then it's settled," declared France excitedly.

From there the group of nations went on to discuss who to invite, party decorations, menu, and other things.

By the end of the day everyone was in their rooms for the night, except for Alfred. He had snuck away from his bed while Ivan took a shower and slipped into the nursery. The room looked almost as it did when he and Ivan had put it together years ago. The differences being only one of everything rather than two, Aleksandr spelled out on the wall above the crib, and less toys and books. He sat down in his familiar rocking chair and closed his eyes as he could already imagine the late night feedings and soothing the cries that would wake him up. It was going to be hell, but he was ready for it.

"We can pick out new things tomorrow if you wish," came a soft voice.

Alfred opened his eyes, that now held tears, and smiled at his husband.

"I'd like that."

The older nation smiled at the honey blonde and moved over to him to hold both his hands in his own. He leaned forward and kissed Alfred's forehead and stayed hunched over to rest his forehead to America's.

"How does Aleksandr Orion sound to you?"

Russia looked into America's watery eyes and rubbed away a stray tear.

"I love it moye solnyshko. Come, it's time for bed."

Alfred nodded and got up slowly with Ivan's help. Once on his feet Russia hugged him gently and placed a hand on the honey blonde's stomach and felt a little hand or foot push against it. The two smiled at each other and Alfred placed his hand over Ivan's.

"Come on Vanya, you can feel the little kidney kicker in bed."

The ash blonde chuckled at this, but nodded and led Alfred out of the nursery and to their bedroom.

* * *

** Translations: **

Moy dorogoy – my/darling

nein – no

mon amour– my love

moye solnyshko - my sunshine

***Awww its so sappy it hurts doesn't it ^J^ Anywho Still MORE to come! Hope you liked it so far! Reviews welcomed!***


	17. 24 Weeks with an Unexpected Surprise

**24 Weeks with an Unexpected Surprise**

 

At 24 weeks, on July 3rd, Alfred felt amazingly horrible and just wanted his birthday/baby shower to already arrive. He sat in bed freshly cleaned from a nightly bath, the warm water was more soothing at night to him (especially when Ivan was in the tub with him), and helped him sleep better. However he was battling sleep this time, he was trying to finish his work on his laptop that he had forgotten about, and Ivan sat beside him browsing through baby things that he wanted to try out with the new baby. He had just spotted a walker and went to get Alfred's attention when the honey blonde let out a hiss and winced. The American put a hand to his side and rubbed it to sooth the pain that appeared there.

"Are you alright? Is something wrong," asked Russia as he set down his laptop and moved closer to America.

He placed his hands on the younger nation's stomach and could feel the baby moving inside the womb.

"Yeah, yeah, just got a cramp that's all."

Ivan still felt a need to worry, but accepted the answer.

"I think it is time for bed da? You have been sitting hunched over like that for a while now, once you lay down you will feel better."

"But, but I'm so close to finishing! I swear it," declared Alfred as Ivan took his laptop from him and saved his work.

"Da, but rest is important for you dorogoy, and you can finish it tomorrow," said Ivan as he shut down the laptop and closed it.

"But the deadline's tomorrow!"

The ash blonde just shook his head at the American and helped move the whiney nation to a laying position. He slipped him under the covers and placed a pillow under his back then laid beside him once the lamps were off. Ivan placed a gentle hand on Alfred's stomach and rubbed it in circles that had the honey blonde humming and yawning.

"I still can't believe I made it," Alfred said through a yawn then put his hands on his stomach, covering Ivan's.

He let out a sigh and looked at the ash blonde staring at him with sullen violet eyes.

"But _we_ did Alfred, and having Aleksandr will be an adventure just as it had been, and still is, with the twins."

Alfred smiled at hearing that and let out a laugh.

"Yeah a chaotic adventure. Their eight year olds already…"

Ivan let out a hum at that and also felt a stab of guilt for missing his children's birthdays because of the fight.

"How, how was their birthday?"

Neither of them had talked about what had occurred during their time apart all that much.

"It, it sucked. Since everything kinda fell apart around that time, no party was planned. England, France, and Canada were there, but that was it. Some nations did mail gifts though… But, but," Alfred paused as he felt his chest ache and another stab of pain come up his side that had him wincing. Ivan rubbed his side that had cramped and Alfred thanked him with a kiss on the nose. "Anyway, just, it's kinda hard to celebrate a birthday when one: the birthday boy isn't there and two: the birthday children of missing birthday boy are asking for him."

Russia let out a sigh and moved his hands up to the younger nation's face. He cupped each cheek and turned him to face him and rubbed away the tears that brimmed at his eyes.

"I am sorry moye solnyshko."

"Don't be, it was my fault."

"Nyet."

Alfred wanted to protest more, but Ivan sealed his lips with a kiss. The Russian scooted closer to Alfred to hunch over him a little to kiss him better. America groaned and reached up to hold onto the Russia's t-shirt; pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. The chaste and loving kiss was now filled with tongue and moaning. Alfred wanted desperately to roll over and straddle the older nation, but he knew he couldn't. With the extreme lack of sex or anything sexual for this pregnancy both of them were a lot more on edge, which made supposedly simple kisses turned into heavy make-out sessions. Both of them were starting to get hard, but Alfred effectively killed that when he ripped away from Ivan to cringe in pain.

"A-Ah! Fuckfuckfuck!"

"Alfred! What is wrong," asked Ivan becoming panicked.

Alfred hissed as he felt the pain throb more strongly then disappear after a while.

"D-Damn, I think, I think this is just the fake labor."

"Hicks Contractions," inquired Ivan as he watched Alfred try to rub his lower back.

"Y-Yeah, I haven't had any yet, so I guess it's starting now."

Ivan sighed and kissed Alfred's forehead before settling back into bed and holding the honey blonde.

"It will pass then, but I will call Dr. Kirk about this because you haven't moved much from bed so I don't understand why they are coming."

Alfred just gave a yawn to this and Ivan smiled at seeing his sleepy face, and began to rub his stomach once more.

"Good night moye solnyshko."

"Night Vanya."

Throughout the night Alfred whined in his sleep as the pain in his lower abdomen increased. He was jolted awake after the pain became too intense and he grabbed at Ivan, startlingly him awake, as he let out a strained curse.

"Chto? Chto proiskhodit?"

"I don't know! I, I think it's coming!"

"CHTO?! Eto slishkom rano!"

"Wake the hell up and help me," declared Alfred, digging his fingers into the man's skin, knowing that Ivan had a tendency to talk in his native tongue when he was half asleep/tired or extremely pissed.

The Russian winced at the iron grip America had on him and instantly pieced together what was going on. He sprang out of bed once he freed himself from the honey blonde and frantically went about searching for clothing in the darkness of their room.

"Deep breaths dorogoy! Stay calm!"

"Shut the hell up and get me to a hospital you piece of shit," America shouted as he felt like he was being ripped from the inside out.

Eventually Ivan was able to get some sense about him and got himself and Alfred dressed. He grabbed his phone, wallet, and keys and picked up Alfred as gently as he could before rushing out the room. He took it painstakingly slow down the stairs, and once they were outside the house and in the car Ivan called Dr. Kirk and ripped the car out of the driveway.

Unlike before they knew what to expect, but since the whole journey to having Alek was such a struggle they were completely lost. They didn't want any chances of being slow to ruin anything for them so Ivan drove the car faster than legal and tote Alfred into the hospital without any obstructions. With him only at 24 weeks he wasn't as big as he had been with the twins. They both didn't know for sure if it was real labor or not, but the way America was acting towards the pain couldn't be ignored. They could only hope it was severe pain from the Braxton Hicks.

Unfortunately, that was not the case. Once Dr. Kirk met with them and did the necessary tests it showed that the baby was coming whether anyone liked it or not. Since the child was a weak personification ***** she had no idea whether trying to stop the labor would damage him or not. With this known Alfred and Ivan opted to have it now than lose another, since they had had such a hard time with having the baby.

Thus Alfred found himself pumped with anesthetic in an operating room and Ivan was dressed in scrubs next to him as he was cut open. When the baby was pulled free, he was tiny and silent. Everyone expected to hear the usual blood curdling cry that came after, but nothing happened. Dr. Kirk checked the infant over then waited for a while, but no cry came. She handed him over to a nurse to handle the baby and to call her understudy as well to look him over.

Alfred stared into space as he thought the baby hadn't made it and Ivan just watched his son being taken away. Dr. Kirk told them that not every baby cries when they are born, but the information was lost on them. When Alfred was cleaned and patched up, he was taken to normal room to recover. Dr. Kirk vanished after that, leaving the couple to sit in soul crushing silence. Neither said a word to each other.

The baby eventually returned, but unlike his siblings he was inside a covered bin. A tube was in his mouth along with one in his nose and little patches with wires covered his body. He had a machine wheeled with him and that had all the tubes and wires connected to it. Dr. Kirk arrived with a report in hand and sat down in a chair by Alfred's beside.

"W-What is the meaning of this," asked Ivan as he looked at his son.

Dr. Kirk looked up from the report and took a deep breath.

"The baby—" "Aleksandr," interjected Ivan as he looked from the baby to the doctor. Dr. Kirk only nodded her head and continued, "Aleksandr has breathing complications. Since he was born at 24 weeks, which is a developmental period for breathing it was cut short. He will be fine, but he needs to stay in NICU until he grows bigger and more stable. From what my understudy and I have found, he has asthma. I don't know if he'll have it forever or not since he isn't human."

"He'll live," muttered Alfred as he finally spoke and looked over to his doctor.

"Yes, he will, but he will need to be watched and cared for very intensively. If he cries for too long he could have an attack. It was a good thing he hadn't cried when he was born."

At hearing this the mental dam inside Alfred finally broke and he started crying his heart out at the news. He wasn't angry or sad, but happy that his Aleksandr would be alright. Ivan reached over to him and held him in a hug as he cried and Dr. Kirk smiled at the two as they reveled in the news.

By the time Alfred calmed down Dr. Kirk was ready to fill out the birth certificate. With a nod from both nations she began to fill in the blanks.

"Weight is 1.3 lbs., length 11 inches, time 3:56 am, and date of birth July 4th, 2023. Maiden name of mother—" She stopped to see if Alfred was okay with him being listed as mother as before, which he gave a nod of approval. "Mother: Alfred F. Jones and father: Ivan Braginsky. Name of child?"

"Aleksandr Orion Braginsky-Jones," stated Alfred as he squeezed Russia's hand that he had taken.

"That's a good name," stated the doctor as she wrote it in as Ivan spelled it out. She then gave a gasp as she looked over the document and then to her tablet to confirm what she had written.

"What is it," asked Alfred as Dr. Kirk gave a breathy chuckle.

She turned to him with a smile and said: "Happy Birthday Alfred."

Alfred stared at her blankly then cracked a smile as he realized what happened. Fresh tears came to his eyes as he thanked his doctor as she got up to leave.

"Looks like I got the greatest gift ever too," said Alfred softly as he looked over to his child.

Aleksandr was laying on his back with a diaper that seemed too big for him and a little orange hat. His eyes were still closed, but Alfred had a feeling he'd have the same eyes as his siblings once they opened. The sight of seeing his third child in such a state made his heart ache in pain and swell in pride that after so much the little guy made it after all. Ivan felt the same way and leaned into Alfred to wrap an arm around him as they looked at their son.

"He is strong, like his daddy."

"Heh, yeah, but don't forget his papa."

The two smiled at each other, but Alfred's smile grew wider then a laugh escaped him as he pulled from Ivan to lay fully on the bed he resided in. The Russian was confused on what was so funny until Alfred stated.

"You didn't forget me in the kitchen this time, but you did forget the kids in their rooms."

Ivan let this sink in for a moment then groaned and slapped a hand to his face. He pulled out his phone to see the time and groaned more when he knew the kids would be waking up soon to find the house devoid of their parents.

"I will go get them."

Alfred calmed his laughter, but kept his smile.

"Hey, thanks for not leaving me."

Ivan knew Alfred was just teasing him, but he also knew that it went beyond that. He gave a soft smile of his own and moved to envelop the blonde in a gentle hug.

"I would never leave you."

With that he gave a loving kiss then pulled away from Alfred to admire his son once more then left the room to collect their children. Alfred watched him leave and gave a content sigh as he looked over to his son. He soon found himself falling asleep to the sound of his son's heart monitor.

* * *

**Translations:**

Nyet – No

dorogoy – darling

moye solnyshko – my sunshine

Chto? Chto proiskhodit? – What? What is happening?

CHTO?! Eto slishkom rano! – WHAT?! It is too early!

***I was gonna hold out till Sunday. I told myself I would. I fought the urge to post on Wednesday... but I failed after all - J- Oh well... THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME!* Still MORE to come!***

 


	18. Relaxed and Frantic

**Relaxed and Frantic**

After a little over three months in NICU Aleksandr finally was able to come home. He had grown considerably to be of a healthy weight and looked more like a baby than a wrinkled raisin, as Allen had pointed out when he had seen his little brother. The twins had been able to visit their sibling throughout his stay at the hospital. America and Russia had hovered their child as much as possible when the honey blonde was free to leave after recovering. They had sent pictures of their baby to the other nations and America's states and territories. Some of them even flew over to D.C. to see the baby, and had asked about the baby shower while they visited. The baby shower/birthday party was canceled until Aleksandr was healthy enough to be free of his covered bin.

It was also during the stay that the parents of Aleksandr were trained on how to care for him. They were showed how to handle him in his fragile state and how to work the inhaler machine called a nebulizer. It was a small machine with a tube connected to a mask that they would hold over Aleksandr's face when he had an attack. They had used it quite often at the hospital because of his crying and once because he had hiccups after breastfeeding.

So, with their little octopus shaped nebulizer, Aleksandr bundled up tightly in a car seat, and a doctor's visit planned for mid-November, America and Russia toted Aleksandr home for the first time.

When they opened the front door of the manor Anya and Allen stood in the foyer eager to see their little brother.

"Can we see?! Can we?!"

Alfred shushed them, for the baby had fallen asleep on the ride over, but nodded and moved Aleksandr towards them. They inched over slowly and peered inside the mass of blankets and a jacket to see Aleksandr's small head covered in an orange cap.

"He's so cccuuuuuuttttee," whispered Anya.

"Yeah! Can, can I touch him," asked Allen also at a whisper.

Alfred shook his head no at the pair of big violet and blue eyes.

"Nope, not this time guys."

They gave a sound of disappointment, but understood and let their parents pass by them. Russia smiled at his children and patted them each on their heads as he followed America up the stairs to the dust free and sterilized nursery. They had made sure to clean the house thoroughly to prevent any attacks or illness for the baby. They weren't sure if Aleksandr could get sick, but since he had asthma and the new ISS was still just a sketch on paper, a model, and arguing, they didn't want to take chances.

They freed the infant from his car seat and blankets once inside the nursery. They checked his diaper as he slept and found him to be clean then laid him down in his crib. He stretched his limbs slightly and settled back onto his new bed. Alfred felt like he would cry at finally seeing his son in his crib, and Ivan felt the same and hugged Alfred from behind. He placed a soft kiss on Alfred's cheek and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"It is good to see him home."

"Yeah, it is."

**......**

When Aleksandr came home in October, Russia and America knew they had a lot to do for him, but nothing prepared them for what happened in the early hours of a December morning.

Alfred groaned as he heard the familiar shrill crying coming through the baby monitor. He rolled around in bed trying to ignore it, but failed when he rolled too much and fell out of bed.

"Alfred, baby," said Ivan in a groggy voice followed by a yawn as he noticed the crying.

"Ugh, shut up," hissed Alfred as he rubbed his butt and got off the floor.

He stretched his back and was about to lunge at Ivan to push him out of the bed when he heard a familiar hiccup sound. The crying coming through the monitor sounded strained and broken with hiccups here and there.

"Oh shit!"

He quickly raced out of the room as Ivan popped his head up at hearing this declaration. When Alfred got into the nursery he stumbled through the dark room and turned on the lamp as he looked down at Aleksandr. His face was bright red with tears and snot running down it as his mouth hung open in an attempt to cry and breathe all at once.

"Fuckfuckfuck! Okay, hold on Alek! Hold on I got you," America said this as he patted the baby's stomach then ran off to the changing table.

He crouched down and grabbed the octopus shaped nebulizer then hurried back over to the crib. As he was jabbing the plug into the wall Ivan came into the room and Alfred quickly ordered him to get the medicine. The Russian quickly did as told and handed over the little capsule for Alfred to break and squeeze into the chamber. Ivan grabbed Aleksandr and tried soothing him until Alfred had the machine ready.

Once he did, Alfred had Ivan sit down in the rocking chair and held up the mask to Alek's red face that had been on the verge of going blue. The gentle hum of the machine became the only sound in the room after a minute or two. Alek still hiccupped and whined, but America fixed that by getting the bulb syringe. Ivan lifted the mask to allow Alfred to suck out the snot and wipe off Alek's face. When he was clean the mask was back on and Ivan gently rocked as the medicine did its job. Alfred gave a sigh of relief and sat on the floor and watched Ivan take care of their baby.

"Alfred his nose is running again."

Alfred gave an odd look and moved over to Ivan to see that indeed Aleksandr's nose was running once more. He cleaned it up and only a few seconds later did it start again.

"Do you think he might be sick," asked Alfred as he stared at his child.

"I am unsure. Do we have a thermometer," asked Ivan as he leaned down to Alek and placed his forehead to his.

Alfred nodded and went off to find the thing in the bathroom in their bedroom. They had never used it because Anya and Allen had never gotten sick. He read the instructions as he made his way back to Ivan, who had a frown on his face.

"He is warmer than usual," he said flatly.

"Well we'll see how warm when he's done, although…" Alfred rubbed the back of his head as he showed Ivan the thermometer. "This is a rectal thermometer…"

Russia gave an apprehensive look at hearing this and looked up from the thermometer to America.

"This is all we have?"

The American just gave a nod and Russia sighed and looked back down at Aleksandr. The two countries kept an eye on their son as they waited for Alek's treatment to be finished. When the familiar sucking sounds of the last bit of the medicine came from the machine they quickly turned it off. They took the mask off then Ivan adjusted Aleksandr on his lap to open up his onesie and diaper, which turned out to be wet. Alfred hurriedly cleaned him off then cleaned off the thermometer.

"Are you sure about this Alfred," asked Ivan as the honey blonde prepped the thermometer.

"Not really, like I said, it's all we have."

Ivan gave a worried look and took the ready thermometer and gently eased it into his son. They sat in worried silence as they waited for the device to beep. When it finally did they grimaced at the temperature displayed on the screen.

"100.5."

"A fever," asked Ivan as he eased the thermometer out and gave it to Alfred as he clothed Aleksandr.

"I, I don't know, could be. Shit, what do we do?"

Alfred felt like the worst parent alive at seeing that his son, roughly four months old, was sick and had an asthma attack from crying so long.

"Alfred, do not beat yourself up da? It happens. Aleksandr is different from the twins dorogoy, but we can handle it," said Ivan calmly as he tried to rock his fidgeting baby.

Alfred nodded, but still felt guilty, and looked up to see Alek wiggling fidgeting.

"Here, he's probably hungry," said the honey blonde as he reached for his son.

Russia handed him over and watched America lean against the crib and lift up his shirt to allow his son to feed. Alek latched onto to America and sucked down the milk given to him.

"We shall see Dr. Kirk tomorrow da? She will be able to help."

"Yeah… just… barely had him in the house for three months and already something bad's happened."

Russia gave a sullen look at his husband then got out of the rocking chair to sit next to him. He wrapped an arm around America's waist and pulled him to his body to lean on him, but was mindful of the baby.

"It is just a matter of circumstance. Neither of us could do anything about it. Everything will be alright moye solnyshko."

Alfred felt slightly better at hearing this, but his mood changed when he felt Alek let go of his nipple, then not even a minute later, throw up the milk he had just taken in. His sickly stomach not able to handle the milk that he wanted. He started to cry again and his nose started running more as he did so.

Ivan took Alek and stripped him off his vomit clothing and soothed him as got to his feet. He helped Alfred off the floor as well and ushered him to their bedroom.

"I will have Alek sleep with us so we can keep a better eye on him."

"Alright, that sounds good. Just hope he doesn't puke on me in my sleep," muttered Alfred as he changed his own clothing.

Russia smiled at the blonde and went back to the nursery to dress Alek then grab his nebulizer and stuffed octopus that Aleksandr had grown attached to. He brought them to the room and set them down on his side of the bed, then climbed into bed and placed Alek in the area Alfred had designated for him. Two of their pillows laid on either of Aleksandr to prevent him from rolling around and to prevent themselves from rolling around. With his nose cleaned once more they settled into bed and placed their hands on his stomach to make soothing circles on it to make him sleep. Ivan watched over Alfred and Aleksandr, and smiled at seeing them both fall asleep at the same time before closing his own eyes.

When morning rolled in they woke up to the whining sounds of Aleksandr and a horrifying smell.

"Oh God, did a toilet back up," groaned out Alfred as he tried to stop breathing.

"I am believing Alek is cause," said Ivan sleepily and looked over to their sick son. "Perhaps it is because of fever."

America groaned even louder then got up, which Russia followed suit. The two nations looked at their child, who looked at them with big violet and blue eyes, then each other, which resulted in a stare off of sorts until America caved and picked up Aleksandr. The older nation paled as he saw that Alek's diaper hadn't been able to take the mess he made.

"What is it," Alfred asked as he noticed the odd look on his husband's face.

He followed his gaze to Alek's behind, and turned his sickly around and instantly grimaced at the mess he found there.

"O-Oh God… Uh, I'll, I'll go clean him and you call Dr. Kirk."

Ivan simply nodded and watched Alfred get up and take the child away. His violet eyes then looked down to the bedding and cringed as Alek's mess had soaked onto the bedding. He slunked off the bed and began to strip it as swiftly as possible before calling the doctor.

**......**

"100.8. Well, you have quite the fever there Aleksandr," Dr. Kirk said as she noted the temperature.

"What do we do," asked Alfred as he tried to calm his whiny son.

Aleksandr laid in Alfred's lap whining and fidgeting in discomfort. Russia and America had been able to see Dr. Kirk as soon as they had called her about Alek, and now resided in the hospital. Alfred was in the room with Alek while Ivan was in the healthy pediatric waiting room with the twins. They had both wanted to be in the room, but they knew they couldn't leave the twins to themselves, especially in a hospital.

"Well, as of now just watch his temperature. I can see already that it will rise to 101, so when it does use half the lowest dosage of infant Tylenol, and use Benadryl of the same amount if his nose gets worse. If the Tylenol can't keep his temperature down bring him back I'll give him something stronger; also make sure to keep him hydrated. If he stops eating then I have a formula for him that will be gentler on his stomach. Oh, and since he has asthma be sure to be more on guard with his stuffy/runny nose and his crying."

"Okay, thanks," America said as he nodded slowly and looked down at Aleksandr in worry.

"It'll be okay Alfred. Promise. Babies get sick and I know this little guy is gonna get better real quick. He's a fighter," the doctor said as she patted America's shoulder.

The young nation nodded in agreement and took a calming breath, though when he did it was horrible timing. Aleksandr chose that moment to fill up his diaper and the smell instantly invaded America's lungs.

"Whoa, well, I'll leave you to change him in here. You can put the diaper in this bag," Dr. Kirk moved over to the little sink and cabinets in the exam room and pulled out a plastic bag from a cabinet. "Put it in here and toss it in the biohazard bin," she said as she collected her things and opened the door.

"Thanks," Alfred said as he gave a defeated expression and tended to Alek who started crying.

Dr. Kirk reassured Alfred once more before slipping out of the room. Alfred sighed then opened up the orange and blue diaper bag and quickly fished out a diaper and wipes before laying Aleksandr on the exam bed. He opened up his whale printed onesie and as he started to change the diarrhea diaper the exam door opened.

"Ah, Alek has made a mess again," a familiar voice stated.

"Yeah."

Ivan cringed at the smell, but came into the room and helped Alfred with the baby.

"Did you see Dr. Kirk," Alfred asked as he buttoned up Alek, now clean.

"Da, she talked to me and told me that we could get those medications in the pharmacy downstairs if we wished."

America nodded his head then reached over to the diaper bag to get the bulb syringe to clean out Alek's nose. Russia wasn't fond of America's silent demeanor and wrapped his arms slowly around the honey blonde's waist.

"Alfred, do not worry da? Alek is strong and will be okay."

"I, I know… I, I just feel so helpless. I don't know what to do, or if I'm even doing anything right. Alek has asthma and he's sick and I, I just don't—I don't want to see him stuck with tubes and sensors again."

Alfred felt his eyes sting as he said this and picked up Alek to hold him against his chest. Ivan tightened his hold on Alfred to hug him stronger from behind.

"He won't be moy dorogoy. He will get better and I know that we both are new to this part of raising a child, but we can do it. Now come, we must get this medicine and let Alek rest at home."

Alfred nodded his head and turned once he was freed from Ivan's arms. The Russian nation took the diaper bag while America held onto Aleksandr for dear life and collected the twins and medicine.

**......**

A few days had passed since the hospital visit and Aleksandr was somewhat improving after his tempter peeked at 101.4. Aleksandr's crying had gotten worse at that point and he refused to eat a thing. The nations had had a panic attack at that moment and had called Dr. Kirk for help. They had been told to increase the medications and to give Alek the medicate formula to keep him hydrated. They followed orders and now Alek was cooling down, his temperature back to 100.8. America and Russia had taken to having Aleksandr in their bed to keep a better eye on him at night. They once left him by himself and woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of his whizzing cries and both agreed, as they treated Alek's asthma, that they would keep him in their room until he was better.

"Daddy, when's Alek going to get better," one of the twins asked, though Alfred couldn't tell since he wasn't looking at them.

"I don't know, but soon I'm sure of it," America responded as he finished changing Aleksandr.

Anya and Allen were sitting in his room doing homework on his bed while Ivan was out on a medicine run. Anya was working on her math once she got her question answered, but Allen stopped his work to watch Alek get his nose cleared by the bulb syringe.

"How come he got sick and we never got sick," asked Allen.

Alfred raised both eyebrows at the question and it took him awhile to think of an easy answer for his son.

"Well, Alek is similar to you and me and your papa, and well, everyone we are related to, but he is also different. He's not… he's not as strong as us yet," Alfred said though it sounded more of a question.

"So we'll never get sick?"

"Kind of."

Allen furrowed his brow at this response and actually looked sort of disappointed. Alfred picked up on this and adjusted Alek in his arms to ruffle Allen's hair.

"Hey, being sick is not all what it's cracked up to be. You can't do all the fun stuff you do every day and you feel gross and tired all the time."

Allen scrunched his face up at hearing that, but a part of him still wanted to be sick too.

"Yeah, but then you and papa get to make me feel better, and when you get sick or papa get sick I'd make you guys feel better," stated Allen.

"How can we get sick," asked Anya as she had entertained the thought as well.

Alfred heaved a sigh and was about to set everything straight when Ivan arrived.

"Privet melkiye, dorogoy."

"Sup."

"Papa," the twins said in unison. "How can we get sick," Anya asked Ivan as he handed over the pharmacy bag to Alfred. "Yeah, we wanna be sick too," Allen stated; bot the twins had excited smiles on their faces.

Ivan raised a brow at this and looked to Alfred who just sighed and shrugged his shoulders. Ivan looked at the twins then Alek and pieced together that perhaps the children felt left out since both their parents seemed more occupied with their sickly little brother.

"Hhhmmm, well you can get sick from someone else, getting too cold, eating something you shouldn't, getting an infection—"

"Ivan, really," America said with an incredulous tone.

Russia ignored him and continued to talk.

"Anyways, being sick by any means is not a good thing. You cannot go out and do what you want, like playing or going places, and you can't eat the things you like."

The instant he said this the twins stared at him owlishly.

"What food can't you eat? You can eat ice cream right? Ice cream makes everything better," stated Anya while Allen agreed with her.

"Nyet, no ice cream. It could make your sickness worse. No candy, chips, cheeseburgers." At this the twins gaped and Ivan knew he had this situation effectively dissolved. "The only thing you can have is medicine, soup, crackers, water, and possibly tea."

As this sunk in Anya and Allen looked at each other, then to their Daddy to see if Ivan was lying.

"He's telling the truth kids."

The twins gaped again then slowly turned their attention back to their school work.

"I don't want to be sick."

"Yeah, me neither."

Alfred looked at Ivan and mouthed out 'You are so sexy right now. Have my babies.' Ivan only chuckled and instead of replying offered to take Alek for a while, which Alfred happily agreed to. He eyed Ivan hard as he took Aleksandr and put on a seductive expression, well he hoped it was seductive.

'Get in my pants,' Alfred mouthed as he watched Ivan cradle Alek in his arms.

'Perhaps later,' Ivan mouthed back then looked down at Alek who was getting restless. Ivan rocked him a little and found Alek latching his lips onto his shirt and trying to feed off it. "Ah, it appears he is hungry."

"Really? Do you think I should try feeding him regular milk or the formula stuff," Alfred asked as Ivan gave Aleksandr back to him.

"I do not know, but you can try and see if he can keep it down."

Alfred nodded in agreement and got himself situated and instantly Alek took to his nipple and started sucking down the milk provided. Alek had only been drinking the medicated formula since he had refused eat when his fever had been so high. Now here he was eagerly drinking from Alfred and both nations had a sense of relief wash over them as Aleksandr fed. When he finished he was burped and nothing came up.

"Looks like this little guy is getting better," said America happily as he took Aleksandr's small hand in his own.

Alek made little noises like he used to and Russia agreed with the honey blonde that Alek's fever was coming to an end. Both smiled in relief and Ivan proceeded to kiss America breathless in happiness though the Allen and Anya protested at seeing the display. Russia only laughed and went after his kids, attacking them with kisses as he pinned them with his body. The twins laughed and wiggled and America just shook his head and laughed lightly.

* * *

**Translations:**

moye solnyshko – my sunshine

moy/ dorogoy – my/ darling

da/nyet – yes/no

Privet melkiye, dorogoy. – Hello little ones, darling.

***One chapter left to go! ^J^ Oh how it's been fun, especially this chapter! Also I totally don't know if nebulizers come octopus shaped I made that up. My little brother had a plain one when he was baby and that's what I originally planned to use but after looking up what the newer ones looked like I said screw it xp* Anyway thanks for sticking around! Reviews Welcomed!***


	19. Gifts for Aleksandr and Alfred

**Gifts for Aleksandr and Alfred**

"Hhhmmm, Ivan?"

"Yes, Alfred?"

"Why are we driving to New York again?"

"Because I thought it would be nice to do so, and for your Halloween store."

"Okay… Then why isn't Allen and Anya with us only Alek?"

"You ask too many questions dorogoy."

America gave his husband an incredulous look then rolled his eyes and looked back at the road. Russia had woken him up early this morning saying he'd like to take him and Aleksandr for a drive. Alfred had asked why the twins couldn't come and Ivan had said they would spoil the surprise. America would have asked more questions, but the older nation had distracted him with food and a promise to visit his favorite Halloween store since it was mid-October. Thus Alfred found himself crossing the bridge that ran into Manhattan Island with Aleksandr content and healthy in the backseat.

Russia took them to America's loft first to rest for a bit before going back out into the bustling city. While America tended to Aleksandr; Russia called England.

" _Hello Ivan, how is it going so far?"_

"Good, he does not suspect anything. Have the twins been helpful like they promised," Ivan asked curiously as he looked over his shoulder.

" _Yes they have! They are quite good with decorating. Some people are still yet to arrive to help out, but it's all coming along,"_ the British nation said happily.

"That is good to hear. I shall keep Alfred and Alek until you are ready then."

" _Right-o, I can't wait to see the look on the lad's face,"_ said Arthur with a chuckle.

Ivan agreed with him then bid him goodbye as Alfred appeared out of nowhere.

"Who was that," the younger nation asked as he adjusted Aleksandr in his arms.

"Oh, that? That was, just my boss. Yes, he was telling me of the paperwork he faxed over to me."

"Ew, paperwork."

Russia chuckled at the honey blonde's reaction then wrapped his arms around him to give him a light hug, since he was holding Aleksandr.

"Come, let's go to your store and perhaps buy a few things for Alek."

"Alright, we're gonna have to go Toys "R" Us though. Since Allen and Anya aren't with us getting a toy will make up for it."

Ivan agreed to this then ushered Alfred and his child out of the loft as he grabbed the diaper bag. Ivan hoped that this little trip would be long enough for England and the others to get everything set up back home. The Russian had called his family and Alfred's for help on an idea that he had come up with after Alek had recovered from being sick. He realized that Aleksandr hadn't had his baby shower and Alfred hadn't had his birthday party. He knew that these events had been planned, but that had been long ago. So he decided that even though it was October he still wanted to give his husband and child the chance to celebrate. Thus he came up with the idea to have a late baby shower/birthday party that would be a surprise. The twins had gotten wind of this because they had been spying on him, their latest favorite game, and demanded to help. So now he had to keep Alfred and Alek in New York until the party was ready.

Ivan made sure to keep Alfred as distracted as possible as they went from store to store in Manhattan and New York City. They had gotten tons of food, bought costumes, walked around Central Park, and bought things for Anya, Allen, and Aleksandr. Though when this part came up Ivan did everything he could to limit Alfred. He didn't want him buying a lot since he would be getting a bunch of gifts when they got home. It was around 2 in the late afternoon when Russia received a call from his big sister.

"Ah, Alfred I do believe I saw something spy related in the other aisle," Russia said calmly as he answered his phone in his pocket before the call went to voice mail.

"Really?! The twins are gonna love that," America stated as he pushed the cart over to the next aisle.

Russia lagged behind as he finally got the phone to his ear.

"Ah, sorry. Alfred was nearby."

"It is okay Vanya. How has it been," Katyusha asked curiously.

"Good. We are in a toy store at that moment," Ivan said as he looked at wall of dolls that had caught his eye.

"That sounds fun little brother," Katyusha said happily then she gave a soft gasp as someone said something to her. "Oh that is right, I called you to tell you that the party is partially done!"

"Really? Everything is ready?"

"Da, though a few dishes are still being made, but by the time you get back everything and everyone should be here!"

"Wonderful. I shall find Alfred then and be on our way da."

"See you soon," Ukraine said happily before hanging up.

Ivan gave a sigh of relief then called Alfred to find out where he went, which turned out to be an aisle that had spy toys.

After purchasing the toys Russia drove them back to D.C. and by the time they arrived back home the honey blonde was knocked out. Ivan used that to carry Alfred into the house, he had Natalia bring in Alek who was wide-awake. Once inside the house Russia marveled at all the balloons, streamers, confetti, and banners all over the first floor of the manor. There were tables of food and tables of gifts, and Ivan knew that Alfred was going to love it.

"Thank you all very much," Ivan said softly as the nations surrounded him.

"Yeah yeah, vake him up already so ve can get this show on the road," Gilbert stated as he leaned against Matthew.

Russia agreed and shook Alfred in his arms a few times before he finally woke up.

"Whaa," Alfred asked tiredly and confused as he felt himself being put down.

"You need to wake up moye solnyshko everyone is here."

"What, everyone," Alfred asked as he let out a yawn then blinked a few times.

His blue eyes widened as he realized that a group of countries where inside his house and that everything was decorated with birthday and baby shower decorations.

"Do you like it," Ivan asked as he watched Alfred look around.

"So, this is a birthday party and a baby shower… A surprise," Alfred asked as he looked directly at England and France.

"Hey now this was Ivan's idea," stated England.

"So this is why you woke me up so early to go to New York," Alfred asked as he eyed the Russian beside him.

"Da," Ivan said calmly, not going to be phased by Alfred's mood like last time.

The honey blonde cracked a smile and gave an impressed look.

"You guys are so awesome," the American stated before rushing at everyone to hug them.

With hugs and thank yous exchanged the party officially began; celebrating the birth of Aleksandr Orion Braginsky-Jones and the 247th birthday of Alfred F. Braginsky-Jones.

The food that was made was a complete spread of anything and everything America loved and/or willing to try. He was surprised to know that the twins had helped decorate the house and cook some of the food, which explained why there was a huge dish of sweet potatoes covered in marshmallows. Everyone talked lively about Aleksandr and even more so when they found out the little guy had just gotten over a fever. This news also brought up the question whether Aleksandr was like his siblings and America and Russia honestly wasn't sure. Alfred put a hand to forehead as he tried to pick his words.

"I mean, Aleksandr isn't… isn't really made? I mean the new space station is coming along, but it's still a plan on paper and pile of metal and tech."

"Da, it is…difficult to make this new station because of all upgrades it will be having. But when it is built Anya and Allen will be a part of Alek. So all three will represent it."

Everyone gave an "oh" sound, but still didn't really get a grasp of it. If the new ISS was still in the works and Alek represented it, then was he human until it was completed or at least halfway done? China took the liberty of asking this question and America just shrugged his shoulders while Russia actually thought about it.

"It could be possible," said Ivan as he looked over to Alfred.

"Yeah, but whatever he turns out to be we're still gonna take care of him. Worked too hard to just let him go," Alfred said firmly.

Ivan put his hand of Alfred's at hearing, comforting the younger nation. No one other than their families where aware of the miscarriages they endured.

"Come let's open gifts," Ivan said softly and helped Alfred out of his chair in the dining room.

The other nations didn't know what was going on, but decided on to push it aside since it seemed kind of sensitive. They followed America and Russia to the gifts and took seats around the front room as Anya and Allen dubbed themselves the "gift givers".

"Alright, what we got?"

The twins eagerly grabbed a present and handed it over to their daddy. Alfred read the tag that had Japan's name on it and looked inside to see it was for Aleksandr. There where kigurumis that would make little Alek look like a fox, a bear (Rikikuma), and a dinosaur. Below that where a few toys that Alek would love to get his hands on, and Alfred would be lying if he didn't want to play with the stuffed UFO either. America smiled brightly at the gift and thanked his best friend before being ambushed by the twins with another gift that had him tearing up as he looked through it.

The whole process of ripping open the presents and thanking everyone for them really got to America. Seeing all the clothes, toys, books, baby supplies, and the awesome stuff he got himself for his birthday really brought home the fact that Aleksandr was here to stay. Ever since Aleksandr was born Alfred had this unsettling and persistent feeling that Aleksandr was going to disappear. That he'd look into his covered bin in the hospital and find him dead or look into his crib at home for the same result. Afraid that his premature son wouldn't make it, or the new ISS would be a failure. He had been so terrified when Alek had gotten sick and actually prayed to the Gods for his recovery. He never told Ivan any of this, didn't want to make him worry, but now he didn't have to worry anymore. For the first time since Aleksandr came home he didn't have to worry about him deing, well not for his reasons. The relief of knowing this brought the honey blonde nation to tears and he clutched the giant bear Arthur had made for Aleksandr.

"Dorogoy, what is the matter," Ivan asked as he moved through the fortress of gifts and boxes to get beside Alfred.

"I, I just feel so relieved."

"Relieved," inquired Russia as Alfred looked at him.

Ivan wiped away his tears and looked at him with concern.

"Yeah, this, this whole time I had been worried Aleksandr wouldn't make it. I, I just couldn't stop thinking that he might die because he was premature, or the ISS would fail," Alfred confessed to Ivan and everyone else in the room. He looked up to everyone he'd come to call his friends and allies and smiled at them.

"He was premature," Italy asked surprised by the news.

Alfred nodded his head but was still smiling.

"Yeah, but after two miscarriages I was just happy to have him."

Once Alfred said this he felt his chest ache and he let go of Alek's new bear to hug Ivan completely. Anya and Allen moved up to hug their parents as well and soon England joined in then France, Canada, Ukraine, and more of the nations. All of them giving comforting words and easing the family of five. When everyone finally pulled apart America felt much better than he had been and thanked everyone again for the party.

"Ah, well, enough of that sob story let's—"

America stopped himself as he thought he heard Aleksandr crying. He had Ukraine put him down for a nap after they ate because he was nodding off during his feeding. He quickly excused himself and hurried upstairs to find in-fact Alek was crying, but thankfully he wasn't blue in the face or making whizzing sounds, which meant he hadn't gotten to the point of having an asthma attack. Alfred quickly quieted it him and changed his diaper, which had been the main problem, then snuggled him to his chest. He kissed the top of his head and reveled in the feeling of holding Aleksandr.

"Come on Alek, let's go enjoy the party."

Alek made bubbling noises and Alfred took that as a yes. He rubbed his head gently as he carried Aleksandr down to everyone below.

"Is he alright," Ivan asked as he met Alfred at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah, he didn't have an attack," America said as he let Russia take Aleksandr.

"What's this about an attack," England asked as he looked America dead in the eyes.

Alfred gave a confused look then gasped as he realized he never did tell anyone about Alek's asthma.

"Oh, ahahaha… yeah… I kinda, forgot to tell yall about this, but Alek has asthma. Since he was born premature his breathing didn't develop all that well."

England pinched the bridge of his nose at the news.

"Honestly with something that important you—"

"Hey I told ya now didn't I? Now it's time for cake and I think I might eat it all by myself," the American stated, which earned him pleas of no from his children.

Russia just chuckled at the interaction and looked back down to Alek who was trying to grab at his nose. Ivan chuckled at the attempt, realizing that his nose must be a very popular attraction for infants. He grabbed Alek's pudgy hand and kissed his soft blonde head gently.

"Welcome home Aleksandr."

* * *

** Translations: **

Dorogoy - Darling

moye solnyshko - my sunshine

***ITS DONE! Whoo Finished! I hope you all enjoyed this emotional roller coaster ^J^ Now from here on I shall be going back to the Anya and Allen Series, but of course Aleksandr will now be included!* Thank you for reading!***

 


End file.
